Warhammer the untold Strangestory
by flaming hunter
Summary: In the forty-first there are countless stories, they'res is just one of many.
1. Chapter 1

She felt the heated wound on her plated armor from the blast that had struck her it was only thru the Emperor's grace, that she survived.

The towering spires now laid in rubble, broken from the countless fighting, the forces of Chaos, along with the Despoilers and his Heretical followers were relentless in their deranged mission to destroy Cadia.

Saint Celestine had come forth along with her, the mythological Legion of the Damned have come accompanying a chapter of Imperial Fist.

Even as the fighting grew, the Orks in their deranged nature came forth to join in the great WAAA.

Still she would not waver, her faith held firm, it was then that she felt it a weak psikik pulse one similar to those of the acures Eldar, yet as different as a disgusting Tyranid. In the remnants of an old Cathedral she found a man dressed in odd clothing, for a world such as this one, he wore no power armor, nor any form of weaponry, the only thing he had on him was a simple marker that he was using to copy the image of a circle and six figured star.

She had seen several rituals before so she knew all too well what he was doing, yet she knew that he was attempting some form of protection ritual, yet the star he was using was not any she had seen in the Imperial records.

So she immediately moved to stop the traitor and that was when she heard it

''Shit shit shit, of all the Goddamn places it had to be Cadia'' he said to himself as he cut himself on a piece of steel near him, yet he clearly didn't care, as he kept going with the drawing of the circle and immediately turned to search thru the discarded ruble.

It was at this moment that he saw her, yet still he clearly didn't care, as he continued to search thru the ruble.

She drew her blade, disrespecting an Inquisitor was instant death, yet as she drew a small knife she held on her incase of emergencies, he merely paused.

''If you're going to kill me, do it but if you want to live let me finish. Found it'' he said as he picked up a picture book

''What are you doing'' she said\ordered

''Calling for help'' he said as he smeared his blood on the circle. ''Abaddon, he has destroyed worlds and stars have you ever wondered why'' he asked her, yet she didn't answer

''One Hundred push ups,one hundred squats, one hundred sit ups and six mile run'' he said in a sush, instantly the circle glew in a blue otherworldly form

''A long time ago the Nekrons left machines that can weaken the warp, so if they are activated, the warp is weakened. There's one right here and the despoilers mission isn't the capture or conversion of this world. No its the destruction of it.'' he said , as she drove him on to the floor. She was about to demand answers only for a white gloved hand to take the knife and break it in its grip.

She turned to look at what had the traitor summoned and she was met with a bald man , in a ridiculous outfit , a white cape and yellow overalls, with a white belt.

''Saitama, listen to me, forget about her! We need to get a ship and get of this world, I need you to clear a path'' he said in a strained voice, while she held her hand tightly around his throat. She drew her bolter but the creature was already gone, within moments blood began to splatter into the halls.

''Well, what are you waiting for'' he said, looking straight into her eyes. This thrue her off a bit, even the hereticks drew away from her gaze, yet he held firm

''You don't fear me, I could make'' she said before he stopped her

''Forget about your threats, I know more about the Imperium than even the Lords of Terra. I may have become younger, but I wouldn't with this fate for my worst enemy.

Ciphers mission to take the sword to Guilliman, the Eldars mission to bring about a new God, the craft world in the web way. What drove Magnus to betray the Emperor, hell I even know why the Imperium is breaking apart so torture me bitch until my soul is so ruined I actually enjoy it''

he said, yet his worlds took her off as she let him go

''Then that ritual'' she said\asked

''Was to get me home or send me away'' he answered ''Listen Cadia is done for, we need to get off this world, so if I'm going to be stuck here, I am going to be safe.'' he answered before pausing ''Even if I have to kill the Gods of Chaos myself''

Those words drove her back, he looked at her before speaking again.

''Give me that book'' he said as he pointed at another picture book and spoke ''EA drestry it'' his words were but whispers

''Oi it's done, wanna go now'' the creature said behind her

''Get the comics and mangas'' the man answered, as he held a golden weapon in his right arm, she fired her bolter, yet the man was no longer there the creature had moved him from his place, in its arms were the picture books she turned to take the image of the circle only to find it destroyed

''You coming or what'' the man said as he walked away

She paused for a moment and answered ''Where?''

''The hell away from here''he answered, while she followed uncertain in her steps for the first time in years ''We're going to need Galactus'' he said as they exited the Cathedral remains and saw the creatures acts of brutality or what remained of them. Body parts of demons, Orks, heretics and machines broken and splattered all over.

[][][[]]

They had boarded a small transport that had been damaged in the ongoing war, it's damaged body pitifully struggled to get off the world, yet it remained strong and i managed to break orbit.

How had it managed to do this, she was the one piloting it.

''The Emperor didn't have anything against the Alien, except that when the Crusade was ongoing Humanities allies were gone, no trace of them left. The few that remained had betrayed us and new ones had enslaved us'' the man said as she headed to one of the Imperial ships capable of Wrp travel

''Head to one of the broken ships, I got an Idea, either way, you broke orbit in such a critical time. We're dead if we reach any Imperial ship''he said as he held another picture book

''Tell me wat are those tomes you use''she asked, her voice stern and unmoving, as if hinting out that she would head straight into the Imperium if he didn't answer

''Entertainment, the only thing from my home. A home I have lost'' he answer

No words were spoken after that, allowing them to arrive in a destroyed Chaos ship, why had she chosen it, she wanted to test the ma and his creature. On the way to the planet he had placed a sheet of loose cloth and copied the same design he had made on the planet

'''Use it to heal the Ship'' his word were a whisper as if trying to drive a point, as the blue ethereal glow burned thru the cloth a small rok was place where the summoning circle was.

Within moments she felt the pulse of magic fighting and denying each other, the rocks cleansing power, tore thru the warps taint, somehow breaking the ship yet at the sametime remaking its long lost metal and ceramic.

It seemed like hours when in reality it had been moments, her heart beat like a virgin maiden knowing that her chastity was about to be taken, willingly or by force.

All of the chaotic power was cleansed and they stood in a titan that shined as if it had just left the docs.

Servitors rose instantly knowing their task, the once dead hulls were all of a sudden filled with mechanical, organic life, the cathedral like design, seemed to shine as if thanking them for its freedom.

''Get us out of here'' he said and in seconds the ships accelerated into the warp leaving the battle for Cadia behind, yet in the silence the sounds of whimpers could be heard and the creature in yellow attire walked in pursuit of it

The man before her simply turned and walked away, why did she let him simple she knew she could not kill him. No that wasn't right she could kill him easily, but even she knew that the information in that mans brain was too precious to let go and should he die, was there any proof he would stay dead.

The question would be asked to anyone and if you said kill him, then she could easily tell you you are not and Inquisitor.

She made her way to the bridge and found only servitors in it, they seemed more human yet were at the sametime perfect machines.

She took of her helmet letting her long red hair down and a warm cup of coffee was placed next to her.

''It's clean'' he said, as she took the warm drink ''You know you're beautiful'' he said without hesitation '' aman would have gladly made a family with you, your strong, lay firm your position and have a body any man would desire'' he said before pausing

''I know I would have, but now look at me and where I am. He paused ''Caught in a dimension that is dying, hope strengthens Nurgle, looking to the future in hopes for a brighter one strengthens the rooting Lord of Change, fighting strengthened Korn, and any act of love strengthens the lord of excess. Now dying will strengthen the God of the dead'' he let the words sink in

''What are you?'' she asked

''Human'' he immediately answered

''Where are we going?' she asked

Again he immediately answered ''I don't know''

''Why are you doing this?'' she asked

''Because I want to live and hiding isn't an option anymore'' he answered again

''Your loyalty'' she began only for him to stop her ''Isn't to you, nor is it for the hypocritical Eldar. The traitors Tau, the Hungry Tyranids, the barbaric Orks, or the eternally dea living Nekrons. No my loyalty is't to you it's to Humanity'' he said , his eyes holding such intense sadness that it seemed as if he were about to cry

She analised him and understood, he had no loyalty to the Imperium, but there were no other options left nothing else was good enough, so he retreated to the one being or series of beings he knew would maintain an ounce of goodness within them.

Humanity.

Being an Inquisitor she knew what manipulation could achieve farmor than simply killing at times, she could be a dirty hore one moment and a nother she would be an untouched maiden. So she took her arms and wrapped them around his waist and held him gently, her power armor preventing any exchange of body heat, but this would suffice for now.

At least it would have had the creature not returned.

''Oi look at what I found'' it said, as slaves walked in bowing to their new masters

''Shit'' he said, as he looked at their plump bellies each expecting children. Woman all of them , their ages ranging from the age of child bearing to the nearly crippled.

He forced her away and said ''One by one come here '' they hesitated but did so none the less and he placed the rok on their bellies, the light made the womb turn and fight, yet as the woman screamed she wept in joy, and screamed ''My baby it's happy, it's not a monster!''

One by one the walked up to him, elderly became younger and they all screamed in agony and joy. Fifethree hours, he passed and the creature guided the woman to the kitchen and the rooms the Space Marines once resided in.

As the last woman left, the last look of exhaustion passed thru him and he made way to a room on the side of the bridge.

''Saitama keep watch, we'll talk later, right now I need to sleep'' he ordered his creature

The creature itself simply smiled and sat down picking up one of the picture books and began to read it, she took one and found she could not read a single world, yet the image before her was the creature destroying monsters with a single blow.

She knew now what had been summoned and why it had a look of little care, there was little to nothing that could harm it, how long had she stood there reading, she didn't know yet she did not care, the creature sat next to her docile as a pup.

She needed to keep the creature under control and the man under her manipulation and vigilance. One day she would understand the enchantments on these pages and she would summon an army capable of taking the fight straight into the heart of chaos but for now she needed to keep watch.

][][][]][

A lighthouse in the darkness, a yellow fist bathed in blood, a dead world born a new and a shapeless form leading them all.  
A steed ever faithfull, the beginning and the end bow down to him.

Ten thousand shadows, whose forms rapidly go from infant, to adult hood.

What did it all mean, in one path a great being emerged, world after world would fall to it and in time even the Craft World's.  
The other a single yellow white light and where it shined armies rose.

The final path both lights emerged and the is turned what did it all mean.

Shadows danced back and forth, each trying to get at one another, to kill each other.  
He had lost his job and was having trouble finding another one, so he answer an add he found in the paper.  
Robert Other realms and Beyond, like an idiot he didn't notice it ducked said ROB.  
He guessed that was just how desperate he was, so he called and there were only two questions in the interview.  
Are you fine with moving from place to place, regardless of the hour and do you consider yourself capable of thinking in the moment.

Weird question but the add said, odd jobs, land scaling, window cleaning and construction were some of them, so he didn't think much of it.

The moment the phone was hung up, was the moment his room vanished and he was in that cursed world.

Hell the moment he saw the twin headed eagle, he knew he was ducked.  
All around him were his things, beats the hell out of him how Saitama was able to pick everything up and save him from the woman's shooting at him.

In all honesty he didn't know if the planet was under invasion or not, all he knew was that there were gunshots everywhere, flying skulls shooting at things that in all honesty didn't seem natural.

He was about to hide when he stepped on an old fate manga, maybe it was the badgers that brought him here, or God helping him out, but it was opened to the page where Saber was summoned.

In all honesty all he drew was a circle and a line in the middle, then the girl tried to shoot him and after that Saitama was summoned.

So how should he do this? One he could do nothing at all, all he had to do was sail of into the darkness of space and not look back.  
The problem with that is that the tyranids are out there, that and he still needs to use the Warp, hell the ship was in it right now.

Second he could go to the edge of space and live there, true to pass his life, learn to train with the random aliens.  
Like the citadel from Mass effect, the problem with that is he has no idea how and being perfectly honest, there's a higher chance of him being killed then lasting a day.

The last one wasn't calling in the only guy he knew, that could take on everything and still come out on top.

But in all honesty he was damn sure he would need a special place, one where everything ended, yet at the same time began and where more than one God like being wasn't connected to, but was still in normal space.

One thought came to mind Prospero, the best part no one cared about the planet except Magnus.

Hell even if galactus did kill him, at least his soul would not be eaten by the gods of chaos.

He awoke to find the bridge completely empty, only the servitors moved about, their deformed limes displayed the wires and cords that ran thru them.

"Get us out of the warp and tell how far are we from Prospero." he ordered

"Acknowledge captain" a mechanical voice answered the he ignored from where

The moment they exited the warp, was the moment they narrowly dodged a massive asteroid.

"Captain an anomaly has been detected, within the space rock, bringing up visual." said another robotic voice this one filled with static

Even as he laid eyes on it, he couldn't believe it. It was written in a language long forgotten by modern man the Soyokase.  
He smiled the dam meteor was a moon and the ship was around the same size, only a mall spike on the top of it made it seem larger than the rock.

Still he smiled.

"Stop the ship we're going to investigate."he ordered. He felt the ship shake as the reverse thrusters forced it to a near full stop.

Within seconds Saitama was next to him. "Saitama good you're here, I need a favor from you. You see that ship could you see if it has anything evil running around it. " he asked saitama

Yet he only received a blank look in return turn "Why you already have a ship, one that has more room than you need and now you want another one"saitama pointed out

"True, but like you said we only have one ship, what will happen if this one's attacked and we can't save it.  
You saw in what state it was before, so will you go down there and look into it." even before he finished speaking, saitama was already floating towards the fallen ship.

"How did he get out there? "he asked

"Visual recordings have corpsman saitama jumping from our craft." Answer the same servitor from before

"Okay" the moment those words were said a gust of wind appeared besides him  
"So did you find anything?"he asked

"No the whole place is empty" Saitama answered

"Get us as close as possible to that thing" he ordered, this time there was no response, only the gentle movement of the ship as it edged it self closer to the fallen one.

"Patch me thru to the rest of the people onboard" again there was no response, only a green light

"I need everyone to come to the bridge immediately" he said, oddly enough it only took two minutes for all of the woman to arrive, their stomachs had grown larger, but he just dismissed that as to him panicking, when he first saw them.

Before he said anything a woman spoke "CA.. Captain could you do what you did last time again." she said in a shy voice

He just took the talisman placed it on her forehead and to his surprise it reacted.

"Thank you" she said

He looked at the rest of the group, exhaled and said "One by one come up" it was odd but it seemed he needed to keep the treatment going

When he was done he began to speak only to realize that the entire group was already looking at the massive ship.

"Ladies, Saitama, bunch of robot people that's going to be our new home. " he said, unknowingly placing his hand on the ships metallic reeling.

"Saitama"he said as he handed the horse talisman to him "Do you want to do the honors"

Saitama for his part only smiled, took the talisman and vanished.

It was but a moment, but none of them would forget what happened next. Lights began to flicker, both in its many windows, as well as in the luminescent exterior.

Why a ship needed lights on the so rounding he didn't know. Then it rose from its resting spot, a large hole on its side closing.  
As it were an elephant shaking off the dirt from its bath, the ship did the same displaying it's new blue paint.

The ancient ship rose once again.

A large pair of metal doors opened on the Soyokase's side, sets of flashing white lights guided them in.  
Even as they entered the odds ship, the woman pointed at the various vessels inside it.

It seemed that the Soyokase was a carrier of some kind, but what kind of carrier has ships that have destroyer and tanker in their names.

There were thousands of tiny single person ships on the sides, canons, engine parts and slot of robots cleaning them all.  
Unlike the servitors, these were completely mechanical, not a shred of flesh on them.

The ship shook as it was held in place by magnetic clamps.

When the ship came to a stop, they made their way out, only the sound of the metal doors closing was heard.  
He briefly caught sight of the Inquisitor thru the corner of his eye.

One by one they walked out, and were met by several machines, each one held a massive canon, as an arm and a bright green light scanning them all.

"Genetics confirmed, welcome citizens" one of them said, somehow sounding welcoming.

"Take me to the bridge" he ordered, only receiving a red flashing light as response, that turned green.

"The floor will guide you, we are to large and all mechanical personnel are repairing the vessels back into working condition" the machine answered

The moment he set foot on the hallway it began to move, they passed several windows each showing a different section of the ship.

A massive garden, that held flowers open fields and as odd as it may have seemed several jungle gyms.  
Then a forest, after that an entire section filled with water with a sign reading saltwater.

Another just like it, but the sign said fresh water.

Then there was a massive gym, this thing had weights, to tennis courts and football fields and more.  
But it wasn't until they passed an endless role of pods, that he knew what the ship was.

Anyone that looks into 40k, eventually learns that Humanity sent out ship filled with people.  
Even before they had warp travel, it's said that they were so advanced that the Imperium can't make them anymore.

He didn't say a word not because he couldn't believe it, but because the pods were completely empty.

If wat the giant robot said was true, then the horse talisman could only repair one thing and the stuff directly connected to it, judging by the trees and water.

When they reached the bridge Saitama was there waiting for them.  
He walked up to the empty captains chair and sat on it.

"Ladies, Saitama make yourselves at home. I'll be here learning everything I can about this ship" he said before he remembered  
"Ladies please come to me if you think I need to do it again and I'll take it as an insult if you don't come to me." he said, before he started looking at the signs, before he pressed any buttons.

A shrilling sound caught his attention, he briefly looked up and Sall the servitors had followed him.  
They had used some kind of wires and hooked themselves up to the ship's systems.

"Set course to Prospero" he ordered

"Destination will be reached in eight months" a mechanical voice answered

Cardia has fallen, to the Despoilers dark crusade.  
The emporium is under siege by countless demonic cults, demons, aliens and traitors.

Yet there is a light, the God Emperor continues his fight against the dark God's.  
Robert Guilliman, has really risen and now leads Ultima segmentum, purging all traitors.

Yet at the edge of the borders of the Imperium, a shadow lurks.  
A ship has been sighted by loyalist and traitor alike.

Stories have spoken of its impenetrable void barriers and sheer amount of firepower.

It's the forty second millennium and it is a time of uncertainty, yet the endless war goes on.

He sat in front of the computer until his eyes were tired. So far from what he could understand, you either needed to be raised to be a captain, have an a I, or have the information uploaded to your brain.

Fifty seven thousand bedrooms, nothing counting personal rooms for high ranking officials.

Turns out that the water supply was meant for emergencies, in case something happened to the crio tubes.  
Fresh water for the people, the salt water was to be used in order to grow simple aquatic life forms, fish, algae, bacteria and so on.

In essence it was meant to be used as an emergency food producer.

He also looked into the ship's v I, from what he understood, the ship had a massive block system that prevented it from gaining sentinels.  
In fact every machine on board had that block built into it.

As to what happened to the original crew, the only thing the ship had was "Damn those pointy eared bastards"

He finally got his head away from the computer that he noticed a plate of fruit waiting for him.  
Next to him was one of the woman, to be perfectly honest he was taken back, she didn't make a sound and she was just looking at him.

"Do you need something?" he asked her

Her short white hair, peach skin and slightly chunky body made her quite beautiful.

"Captain the Machine spirits sing joyfully ever since being touched by you" she answered

He just looked at her "I didn't think this old girl had any food in her." he answered her

"No captain we had to bring some food from the craft in which we arrived." she answered, before pausing "The ones that held us captive, worshipped she who thirst" she continued, her breath speeding up, about to break down

"As long as I exist you, your children and the woman, no your sisters will never be going back to those things and if for some reason you are taken.  
I'll simply get you all back" he said, honesty he didn't mean it, he planned to escape the dimension.

He briefly turned to the computer only to feel a warning, yet tight grip on him.  
She was hugging him crying.  
He didn't know it at the time but he had accidentally pressed the speaker system, so everyone could hear their conversation.

He didn't return her hug he only said "How much food do we have left."

"Cuantaty of supplies, with the current crew will Las for eight days. "answered a voice filled with static

"Dam" he said, to no one in particular

He was silent for a moment "Do you want to walk with me?" he asked her

She just looked at him, while she held on to him. She looked up and with a tearful face she nodded.

There was something about the look in her eyes, almost as if it wasn't genuine. Still he smiled.  
"How about we eat first" he said, as he took a green square, that tasted surprisingly like an orange.

They spent the next ten minutes eating the food in silence, then began walking down the ships halls, each time they reached a door they opened it and walked in checking the rooms, for any anomalies.

They found a large conference room, filled with a large table and several chairs, slot of bedrooms, that surprisingly had their own showers, a single large bed and projectors, the last one must have been the ship's version of TV.

After the half hour had passed he stopped and looked at her. "Listen, I need you to tell the others to stay on this floor for the meantime, anything you might need ask the servitors for it.  
Saitama and I still have to look at the rest of this place, some machines might not be working right" he said to her, before they walked back to the bridge.

When they arrive Saitama was there playing a hand held video game, he sat at the seat next to the main Captain's chair" which was odd considering he didn't think the ship had hand held games.

"So"he said

"This place gets more and more advanced as you go down" Saitama said before pausing "You know how you normally go from up to down, well the more you go into this place the more advanced it gets." Saitama said, his eyes never left the game he was playing

He didn't say anything he simply looked at his companion and said "I need to talk to Saitama alone. " she just turned around and walked away.

"So how you holding up" he asked Saitama, however he just kept playing  
" Listen sorry for bringing you into all of this, I can send you back if you want" he said, briefly pausing to try and hear Saitama's answer

"Do you have some weird make or something on you, that might explain why you're doing what I asked you" he said, only noticing Saitamas left eye twitch

"To be honest, I didn't know who I'd get I just wanted out of there. What I want to say is thank you, Saitama this hole place this whole universe" he said, before Saitama's voice rang thru the bridge

"Would you shut up, we're here, we have a bunch of pregnant girls on alien ships.  
I get it, but a hero doesn't ask for a thank you and another thing that weird mark of yours I made it go away already.

We're running out of food and we have a lot of machines. So think of something Captain" Saitama, finally finished yet in all of this, he never stopped playing his game

He didn't say anything, he only stood there took a deep breath and said "Thanks man"

It seems that the first floor is nothing but bed rooms, there is a night club, public showers, some meeting rooms and a cafeteria.  
The first things I looked into, were the engines but honestly, the whole thing went right over my head." he said while he held the horse talisman in his hand

"As long as I have this baby, we don't have to worry about them blowing up. This thing also has five different shields, kenetic that stop any hard material, void that nullifies energy, atmosphere that stops radiation like from the stars.  
Heat that reacts as a heat insulator, as well as cooling system. According to the files, this somehow was responsible for rain and clouds occurring inside the ship.  
The last one, it somehow joins ships together, beats the hell out of me how." he finishes

Saitama for his part just kept playing his game

"What could take out a ship like this? The guns on this thing alone are a mixture of everything.  
Rail guns, plans cannons, lasers and bio weapons."  
"Not counting all of the robots, space ships and I'm pretty sure all the guns and explosives we have onboard.  
I don't know, I still haven't looked into them." he finished informing Saitama

"So what are you going to do?" Saitama asked

"The plan doesn't change, but right now we need food and that means stopping at planet.  
So we trade with someone or we get it ourselves" he answered

An ever growing shadow, a steed embedded in stone, an ever faithful companion and burning world's.  
To an Eldar the path of a seer is a confusing one, ever-growing such as the strings of fate.

Where many would see betrayal, they see a danger stopped before spearing.  
However this time the paths before her, before him before them were hidden in countless shadows.

Each action taken sows a fate not yet perceive.  
In simple terms if they thought it would go up, it went left, if they turned right it went straight and so on.

At every turn the hands of fate eluded them.

This ever present shadow was growing stronger as time went by, they were running out of time. Yet to it time was meaningless.

At the edge it was, where exactly they did not know.

There are things about humanity, few can understand with time. The young would always see their lives as long and infinite, while the older generation ws will realize their lives are nothing more than a brief moment.

The Eldar themselves, had seen just how stubborn these two halves of the same beings could be, where the young would branch out uncontrollably, the elder generation would simply dig in and move forward regardless of what stood before them.  
They were like beast pitiful on their own, yet terrifying united, that was why this new threat disturbed them so much.

Long gone was the carefully constructed path, no more could they deceive their way, stop an event from happening or simple guide it to a better path.  
They were like two flames that only grew brighter as time went on, all around them they could see sparks of different kinds being drawn near them, strengthening them.

Like stars they shined in the ever growing darkness, where one completely destroyed any path set out before it, burning, unraveling or simply erasing any path that stood before it.  
The other simply ignored them all, as if they held little to no significance at all.

Yet in all of this no Farseer knew where they were, only that they would enter the Humans Imperium and set about a new act.  
The Harlequins for their part were shocked, their plays could not move forward or back for they meant nothing at all.

All seers stood, the first act would start and like al great change, it would begin with a single random act.  
Their breaths were held, no one knew how it would start, destroyer, hope bringer, the two would go their separate ways.

Everything was uncertain, yet the one path that would not be taken was of nothing, an act would be done and it would happen now.]

[][][]  
' Captain we are picking up activity in the area' said one of the servitors, its static like voice echoing thru the room

''Put it on screen'' he answered and was immediately met with the sight of multiple creatures that could only be called snakes , circling a planet.  
Immediately after, the ship's own automatic program forcefully zoomed into the planet below them, an attestment to just how advanced the cameras and by extension the communication systems of the ship.

The sight before him both disgusted him and filled him with rage, but at the same time uncertainty and fear.

Saitama for his part simply began to walk out of the room.

''Don't go, not yet anyway'' he said to Saitama, who by his part merely paused before he he simply stood at the bridge's entrance leading into the hall. His yellow suit distinguished him from the white halls of the ships, while his white long pa seemed as if it were vanishing from existence, only the gray floors of the hall and bridge made it's existence known.

His posture said everything it needed to, he expected an answer.

''We have more than one ship now, but we don't know how to properly use them, I'm certain we have weapons onboard, but I don't know where they are. This ship is the only thing we can count on for the moment and a lot of pregnant woman are in it.  
We don't know if we can win, hell we don't know if we can even put up a fight'' he said, Saitama however just straightened his posture

''What I'm trying to say is, I want you to deal with whatever those things are on the planet while I hand;le things up here.'' he said to Saitama

''I thought you said, you didn't know if we could win'' Saitama answered

''I know, that's why we're going to find out. If all else fails, I have you to end the fight, plus I have this baby'' he said, as he walked up to the Captain's chair, picking up the EA

Saitama simply smiled before he walked away, few would ever know it but the bald headed man could tell just how strong an opponent or an allie was. This is how he knew that someone could put up a fight, unfortunately that was as far as he could see however, yet this was enough for he saw the man that had summoned him as quite weak, yet as he picked up his weapon, he seemed almost invincible.

Still as he made his way to the hatch that lead to the outside, he smiled the man had repeatedly proven himself as a quick thinker, if not an endef one. He could see one possibility and completely ignore it, or simply change it.  
The ships themselves were proof of it, where others would have ignored the many broken corrupted machinery, he remade it

Where others would have simply moved past the world ship, he brought it back to life, the woman themselves would have simply been killed by anyone else, yet he somehow took away that corrupting power he saw in them.

Still as he walked away, which to any other would have seemed as a gust of wind thru the ships halls, he couldn't help but feel himself harden with rage.

Meanwhile back on the bridge  
'' The moment he leaves, I want all shields up and every weapon armed and ready to fire when I give the order.  
Prepare a ground assault unit, if any are available, if we have any drones for space or atmospheric combat I want them on standby.'' he ordered

Within moments of his words, the entire bridge found itself transformed. The empty white walls revealed themselves to be roles upn roles of screens, each showing ammunition, energy, atmosphere, spacial distortion and even warp currents [That for some reason were completely all over the place].  
Among other things, he couldn't make heads or tails of,  
However roles and roles of robots, drones of different sizes and an armory that reached several floors were among st the one he could understand without having to read the signs on them, what caught his attention however was the medical facility that read that nearly everything had gone bad and was currently making more of the missing products needed for the treatment of patients.

The screens also displayed hundreds if not millions of guns and lights that brought themselves online, while a thicker set of armor slid itself onto the ship's entire body, securing the weapons themselves as well as asting as added defense system.  
[][][[][

A yellow light blasted away from the ship, instantaneously the door Saitama used was sealed away, the metallic plating placed itself above the entrance.  
The ship itself wasted no time in its attack, the orders had been given, ancient railguns remade a new fired away. Multi colored lights made themselves known, plasma, solar charged, electric beams along with a multitude of unknown machinery struck the serpents, distracting them from Saitama's entrance to the world.

Unfortunately none of the attacks, from the multiple weapons did anything to any of the serpents, despite their sophistication behind their creation they were of little use, save for the fact that they caught the multiple creatures attention.

The screens on the bridge now displayed six, ten than fifty snakes all charging to wards the ship itself, completely unharmed from the multiple guns and lasers.  
When these began to overheat, missiles that were named silicon torpedoes, warp bombs realm breakers and simply planet killer, were shot from the ship.

Still the snakes flew thru the emptiness of space, completely forgetting the planet that was once below them.  
So great was their blood lust, that as the multiple missiles broke apart their companions, melting, shattering or even opening a hole in the dimension itself erasing their existence. Even as the guns cooled and began to fire once again, they neared the ship.

It was only when the systems began to screech with the flashing red lights, as well as the displaying words. ''DANGER!' did he break his silence

''Does this ship have any teleporters?'' he screamed\ordered

''Yes captain'' the static voice of a servitor answered

''I need something to help[ me breath in space and I need to be outside the ship'' the moment his words left his mouth did he find himself on the front of the ship itself and a simple breathing mask on his mouth. He raised the EA firmly and said ''EA , look an enemy that can take so many weapons and still keep going. Best of all there are more than one. So what do you say, do you think you can take them''

The lance like weapon began to spin, as if it had taken the challenge and welcomed it. Within moments the unlight of the EA, blasted itself away from him and headed directly towards the snakes.  
The moment it made impact with the demonic abominations, did they realice just what they had allowed to occur.

The EA, was a weapon that was from the very creation of the Earth itself and thus it was the Warp and Real space itself. However most importantly of all, it was a weapon of beginning and ending, it grounded and tore apart reality, denying it entirely.

They died, yet at the same time they were never born.

''Get me back inside the ship and if possible back to the place I was teleported from.''he sad, yet at the same time he couldn't help but think of Saitama. Here in space he was forced to use his hidden ace, but his new friend was alone and on a planet infested by these abominations.

Saitama for his part was a blur on the planet, he didn't even make planet fall. The moment he entered the atmosphere, he tore thru skyscraper sized serpents, he didn't touch the ground.  
For someone like him to last nearly fifteen minutes in the air jumping from enemy to enemy, continent to continent was almost unheard of.

O the people on the planet he was like an enraged God, for three days the serpents had come down upon them, forcing them to flee. Their armored knights, were completely useless, their swords broke the moment the fount the snakes had not body, not because they were to strong but because they overlapped them and immediately broke the weapons.

The serpents had chased the people picking of any straggler, not because the people were capable of escaping them, but because the serpents enjoyed it. They enjoyed hunting them.

Yet now the terrified population of the planet, could only stare in silence it was like an angel from God had come and was tearing apart the Serpents.

Mothers found their infants at their sides, children were confused one moment they had been swallowed hole, the next they were next to their weeping mothers.  
Preachers and believers keeled down praying, help had come and by the sight of it, it had been a divine one.

The few knights that remained, reinvigorated by the whirlwind of death, charged and were instantly swatted away by the serpents.  
Yet they did not meet death, instead the felt a pair of hands taking them and laying them down safely.

Finally Saitama landed and he used his superhuman speed to erase the tiniest Serpents, the ones he could see at least. There the size of a silver coin, until he made his way up to the one the size of a grown man.

Entire forest found hundreds of their trees torn apart by the carnage, deserts had entire sections glassed where he ran, while oceans seemed to have rain even tho there were no clouds.

Finally he was done, as Saitama exhaled looked up and saw the shadow of the ship he was in, he jumped leaving the planet and the people behind. None of them would ever know of him or his captain.

Even as Saitama blasted himself into space, the people saw a star rise back to the stars, to them it meant that the Emperor was still present after all help had come.

Saitama himself was able to see, the metal plates and the multitude of guns retreat back into the ship.  
His godlike strength was used to enter the ship by redirecting his course, back to the entrance he had used to exit the ship, how had he done this. He simply clapped his hands.  
[][[]][

When Saitama entered the bridge, he found the Captain once again seated his face back on the computer, reading countless words that in all honesty, Saitama himself cared nothing about.

Saitama for his part simply went back to playing his game, Pokemon.

They stayed like this, for the better part of five hours, the Captain read file after file.

"Hey" The Captain said, trying to get Saitama's attention

"Yeah" Saitama answered

"I know where the guns are, not only that but we got robots, armors, tanks, drones and a lot of other things to.

Wanna know what the best part is" the Captain asked Saitama, who in turn just kept playing his game.

He just smiled and started talking "I figured out how to solve our food problems." he said, instantly noticing that Saitama stopped pushing any buttons.

"We can just turn on the food machines." he said "The downside however, is that we don't have any genetic samples of anything.

I mean, we have the codes and geen blueprints to make the animals and plants

But we don't have anything to work with and unless we find somewhere else, we might have to turn around and take some of it from the planet we just left." had finished telling his bald headed companion.

The only thing Saitama said was "No" and went back to playing

"...Anyway guess what" he said pausing for brief moment just to see if his companion would say anything.

Yet when Saitama didn't answer he just kept talking. "This thing has a teleporter, I used it to kill those snake things." he said

"Anyway I used the ship's computers to look at what the girls were doing, turns out that they're in an officers room just eating and talking." he told Saitama, who just paused and looked at him

They looked at each other for a moment then another and another, until the realisation hit him "Wooo wooo, I wasn't spying on them, I was curious because we haven't seen them for a while." he answered, trying to defend himself

"Besides a Captain can do what he wants in his own ship.

Anyway the second thru twelve floors are a mixture of rooms, medical, nurseries, weapons rooms, soldier training, gyms of all kinds, shared rooms and so on.

From what I read, the pattern repeats itself." he paused but only for a moment, just to get his breath

"With that being said, the deeper we go into this thing the more complicated it gets, engine rooms, power cells, gene storage facilities, weapons manufacturing, meta refineries and so on.

Some stuff, I didn't understand so I just left them alone.

That alone isn't the only stuff that makes this thing so complicated, the edges of the ship are honeycombed. Meaning that there staked into of each other, but don't bother one another." he stopped just to see if his partner was still flowing the conversation and Saitama for his part just kept playing

"Repair systems, mandatory and not are in there, weapons that need to be used by human hands two, but because we don't have anyone with us we can only count on the untold maned ones.

Exploration drones for space recon and ship to ship communication, for three cases the other guys don't have the same systems we do.

That being said, we have systems I never even heard of, from quantum to something called deep void communication." he finally finished speaking, before getting up and walking out of the bridge

"You coming or what! " he screamed to Saitama, the two men walked down the white halls, empty and quiet as they were made the Captain uneasy, yet he didn't let his companion know it.

They walked for the better part of an hour, using the moving floors and elevators to get to a deeper part of the ship, until they reached a room.

It read colonial system wide communication and markers.

Inside the room were ten colossal mushroom like machines.

"From what I could understand each one of these is like a lighthouse for ships, they help communication and with getting from planet to planet.

I was thinking that if we can't get that guy over here then maybe we could." he paused as if it was painful just to say the words

"You know get to planet,to planet safely. Right now the ships been acting like a rock skipping on a lake, but with these we can move around even faster." he said,

Weather it was the man's lack of self control or some kind of ability Saitama had, the bald headed yellow jumpsuited power house walked up to one and pressed the on button

"What are you doing this things can't get turned off once they're activated and the activation can't be stopped!" he screamed to Saitama,

who for his part simply said"Oh"

"You know what fuck it, if this thing is going to bring us back here and tell us where to go then let's make sure it lasts." he said, while taking a small thin box out and pressing the horse talisman on immediately stamping on the machine.

The moment he walked away was the moment the ship automatically teleported the machine away

"So wanna go see" he started to say only to realize he was already in the ship's bridge

Saitama was already facing the screens, that showed the device floating in space.

It's mushroom like form, bronze like metal quickly darkening as the darkness of the universe took it and in an instant, it became a raging inferno of light.

The ship's navigation computers sprang to life already thirty seven planets were found and more were coming.

Simple paths to each one, as well as asteroids that were flying in space that could be used for materials were found and logged.

Little did the two men know that within the warp, a horse could be seen it's colors ever changing charging it's way across the case swirlwind of deranged souls.

Cleaning strengthening any that stood against the madness. It's tiny form grew massive as the souls were drawn to it.

Yet with any light of hope, demons and other abominations were drawn to it. Yet as more and more souls went in it, drove the beings of the dark horrors of the universe away.

It did this for the better part of seventeen hours, until it was a yellow golden sun that changed colors. Red, green, blue and even violet, soon the souls of fallen soldiers stood to defend this ever growing star, fighting the endless horrors of the Warpx their souls getting everything stronger with the horses light.

Yet in all of this the two men were completely ignorant, for to them a single second had passed. Little did they know of the chain of events they had started.

"No! a deer screamed "Not like this! Not like this!" her discipline completely being forgotten "That path, did not exist! It didn't exist! she cried out, tears falling from her eyes

The rest of the seers were taken back, they had seen the paths and knew that something would happen, but they were certain they knew which were to come.

Yet a path that wasn't there was formed and with it an ever growing entanglement of futures.  
()$)()(

(Yet still the seers watched, In the empty silent rooms they now called home.

They had seen the serpent and it's minions, how they danced swallowing entire civilizations hole. How they joyfully ate one word after another.

Yet in all of this, in a mere instant they were gone.

The twisted children of a lesser dark god, who in their twisted hunger ate away at any signs of hope in the universe.

Now however they were gone and even though many of these, hopeful paths were being attacked by new horrors. Many more were left to grow and mature.

Yet in all of this the seers watched, another path needed to occur before they acted.)

In a simple lonely planet a massive man sat in his throne of iron.

His battle gardens gaze made the people beneath him wary, yet at the same time they felt an odd sense of comfort and safety.

His mind remember for a brief moment, the great crusades if times long since gone. His yellow almost golden armor glimmered with the ceiling lights above him.

For whatever reason he found himself remembering those days and that dreadful single memory that was the beginning of his and his people's nightmares.

They had pursued an enemy's ship as it enters the warp and were struck almost instantly by a sudden anomaly.

There were nearly thirty ships in their once mighty fleet.

Now there were only eight.

When they emerged from the warp, they found that they could not go back to Imperial space. The light of the Emperor did not reach wherever this place was.

Their attempts to communicate with the fleet were of little use. Only insane babbling was heard, when they boarded, they were forced to mercy kill all onboard.

It was only by sheer like that they found this planet, everything else was dead, no world encountered could support any life.

How long they drifted he wish he didn't know, for at least he could forget how much time they spent drifting thru space.

Fifty seven months, for fifty seven months they drifted, they were ten ships in to talk and two were forced to self destruct.

The only clue of what had occurred to the people onboard was a single word.

"never"

Still they settled in and in time they began to forge a new civilization. They used what remaining ships they had, to tow in the lost ships of their ruined fleet.

Adamantium and ceramite meal was used to strengthen the remaining ships.

While their power cores and void field generators, were turned into massive planetary shields.

Still they slowly began to fortify the planet, the guard members that survived began to have children.

However a woman would bear the children of multiple different fathers, the guards were either all male or all female and only the fact that it's was a what remained of a small Zenos suppression/genocide fleet, is what saved them all from dying out.

Whatever weapons and armored vehicles remained, we're used to train the next generation.

That's how things were done for nearly three hundred years, his battle brothers that remained, lead other cities, whipping all of the newest guards/population into shape.

They would take turns patrolling their small section of space, yet they could not dare to go any further then only a few shallow jumps.

For something lurks inside the warp, something sinister.

If a ship left for too long they would find the planet under siege by an alien warlord, yet every time they set out to strike back another race attacked.

The single ovation they struck as a whole, just so that a message could be sent to the alliance of Xenos, the planet had come under siege by all of them.

Thankfully the shields and the guard held, until their ships retired driving of the invading aliens.

And so they stayed patrolling their only home in this empty space. Completely alone.

"Captain, sir forgive me for disturbing you. But it seems that our defense fleet has just puked us an unknown identified ship heading out way'' a young man said to him, as he handed to him a dataslate

"Are the ships in position?" the Imperial fist captain asked

"Yes sir, they're keeping radio silence and staying out of sight, because it's an unknown ship." the young man answered him

"Good, now let's see who our guest are" the Imperial fist Captain said to himself, as he saw the unknown ship slowly approaching his world, until it came to a full stop.

It stayed that way for a brief moment until the image of two men appears before him. One wore a simple yellow jumpsuit, with a white cape and red gloves.

The other wore a simple black dress shirt and blue pants.

Both men were completely undisciplined, yet while the bald headed one in the jumpsuit, had a look if power in his eyes.

The one with unbrushed hair, wearing the black shirt did not. 

He could see that by the looks of it, they were transmitting to the entire planet, as his brothers communicated by morse code, that they were each receiving the transmission.

"This is the Captain of the Soyokase, we hope you are willing to trade with us." the Captain said, to the Imperial Fist on the planet. Even though he wasn't aware of it and believed he was talking to the humans, his ship was showing in display, along side him and Saitama.

The Captain of the Imperial Fist simply stood up, demonstrating his considerable height in comparison to the people around him.

Even though he was already considerably taller and we'll built, then the humans around him, he had done this as a power play.

The physiological games had started, the two men's vessel was of considerable size and no fought it had the weaponry to back it up.

Now he showed that, he could put up a fight, if he had to do it.

"We hear you Captain and as representative of this world I would like to know what exactly are you looking for." the Imperial Fist Captain answered.

A smile appeared on the man's face, "Good to hear you're at least willing to hear me out. Well on to business, we are looking to acquire perishables. Namely fruits, vegetables, meats alcohol and dairy products." the Captain aid the ship answered.

"And what exactly do you offer in return." the Imperial Fist Captain answered the man.

"Weapons, ships, engineering designs and so on." the ship's captain answers back.

"You offer much just for perishables, one could say they might be defective." the Imperial Fist Captain quickly answered back, as if he had noticed something that the man had tried to hid

"I can assure you that they're in mint condition, however the true reason I am offering this to you is because I would like to be able to return and trade with you again.

As you know this waters can be quite troubling and acquiring anything is quite difficult." the ship captain answered back

"One would like that Captain, however our part of of space is quite undefended. I would be interested to trade with you, if you were interested in signing a contract with us." the Imperial Fist Captain answers back, before pausing as if he was thinking something

"I understand that space travel is an uncertain and dangerous, but if we could squirt a star ship, then we would gladly trade with you and offer protection for whenever you come back to this system." the Imperial Fist Captain, finished hoping the man would take the blues and offer something smaller.

Yet what happened next stopped even his augmented mind.

"Deal, but I want everything I asked for and any training videos, as well as any military information you might have.

Plus any new maps you make when you explore the system. " the Captain of the ship answers back

It took a few moments for the Imperial Fist Captain to process what just happened. "Agreed, but we need a week to gather the materials." the Imperial Fist captain Answered

The ship captain smiled "Good as you know these are hard times, so you can forgive me if I'm hesitant to go down to your planet.

However, feel free to keep the materials under heavy gun protection so we can be on even terms." the man said before quickly adding

"Of course I expect them to be gone when I teleport it all onboard." the ship captain answered

During the entire week, the planets protection fleet was careful to stay hidden from the Captain and Saitama's ship.

Meanwhile the food was gathered and protected by the planetary guard.

At the end of the week, the Captain walked up to a single ship that was identified as a cruiser and placed the horse talisman on it and immediately teleported it next to the food.

He momentarily let loose a deep breath, as he thought he dropped it in top of it. Then he teleported the food up.

During this entire time, the Imperial Fist both below and in space, were careful to memorize everything about the Soyokase.

Yet as the ship left and the patrol fleet resoome their normal routine, and investigation of the cruiser found something that no one expected.

An entire armory staked with multiple different small fire arms, as well as some heavy weapons.

Yet even then the surprises kept coming as they found a green crystal, that had displayed everything from ammunition manufacturing to how to repair and build the ship and it's programs.

As well as numerous different kinds of guardsmen armors.

In all of this the Imperial Fist Captain was renders speechless when he pressed a green light.

"By the Emperor l, is anyone out there." a man screamed

"Can anybody hear me" a woman screamed

He didn't know how to react, all this time they had thought they were the only humans in this empty light less part of the universe.

Instantly he went back to his training, issuing orders to prepare to defend the planet, as the cruiser was the only one that was able to pick them up.

Saitama the Captain and their passengers however were completely ignorant of all of this and they simply flew away in the Soyokase.

()$)()  
 **''From the slave pits, of broken dreams and even more broken screams''**

Three weeks later

The thunderous sounds of the plasma fire as well as chemical prepped slug throwers echoed thru the vast caverns decorated with the bones of the dead.

Millions of broken slaves both Human and Alien, stood silent as mechanical beings made of a silver and white metal broke their chains and escorted them to a section of the cave.

Blades that burned with a chemical fire held by some of their new masters\saviors, were used to cut open and tear apart any fallen debris that blocked their way.

While the combined mechanical shields protected them from the ongoing firefight, any falling rock or skeletal construct was easily repelled by the shields.

When the people reached their destination they soon found themselves staring at something many of them had believed long gone, lost to them. The night sky filled with countless stars.

Yet their sight was not a peaceful one, for in an instant, the flashing lights of of the ongoing orbital battle made itself known.

Children born within the mines, spoke as if the Gods were warring upon themselves, high upon the heavens. The ones that lead the silver, white metal machines was obviously the good one and its enemy was the one that commanded the creatures that had kept them all imprisoned for so long.

In a moment the deafening sounds of an explosion so strong that it melted away the cavents, the topsoil of the planet and leed straight to the def of the caverns. Only the glow of the intense heat , that glimmered in the darkness hinted out to them that approaching it meant death.

Yet the impacts continued, one by one the skeletal like monsters that had enslaved them all walked up to the gaping hole in the ground. All of them completely uncaring, for the machines or the millions of slaves being freed.

Using the bodies of those that came to the intense heat as support, they all gathered to see the ongoing battle below. Only the glimmering lights of the impacts and the sheer thunder of each strike would have sufficed to tell, that whoever was fighting the demon the ruler of this hellish world was still standing.

Not only that he, she, it was dishing out just as much as he was taking. Yet this was not the case, the ground shook with thousands of miniature earthquakes shattering the platelets structure, forcing it to break apart.

Equally as intense was the fighting going on in space. Molten pieces of metal, rained down from the sky breaking down the already unstable planet, burning up the already weak atmosphere.

Few will ever be able to describe the sight of it, as a bald headed man, with a white cape, red gloves and a yellow suit. Flew up out of the hole in the planet tearing the monsters head off before shattering the bones of the abomination into dust. Finally squashing it.

While in space the massive burst of the multiple ships exploding caused the ruined world to feel the light of its once blocked out sun.

This immediately caused the millions of skeletal beings to break apart, as their masters enormous psychic might was the only thing keeping them together, as well as giving them some sort of personal will.

Even as the ground beneath them broke apart and they began to fall to their deaths, none of them felt any loss. They all knew that they would die here and their consolation was knowing that the monster that had done this to them, paid for it.

However death never came, as the found themselves in a white room with tables, beads and machines placing everyone one by one on to them as a green blue light mended and in occasions regrew long lost body parts.

Thousands upon thousands of infants both Human and Alien were placed together, no one knew who their parents were or what were these machines planing to do with them.

Yet to the Humans the red cross placed upon the robots taking them to the beads, led them to believe that someone had been crazy enough to enter the Slave Cavern of the Universe where no one ever came out.

Children marked by the chains and repeated wiping by their slave masters were tended to, many cried as the machines placed them on the breads. Terrified of what might be done to them, while others simply followed their wills long since broken.

Expecting mothers and elderly were given the same treatment as everyone else, yet when the rations were handed out. It was them who received twice the amount, the machines made certain that they were comfortable.

While those too far gone by either age or injuries, were either given sleeping drugs, so that their passing would be with as little pain possible or were placed inside machines, that slowly helped them recuperate.

Soon the entire room was filled with the sounds of children laughing, as well as the murmuring talks of the adults, who wondered what their rescuers might want from them.

Two weeks earlier


	2. Chapter 2

Maria

The woman left following the demon as it walked out of the bridge, the man or whatever he was, was still there reading report after report.

He hadn't noticed her, but she knew that it had.

The bald headed creature had proven itself, capable at combat, that alone was certain. First in Cadia and now in this accursed place, however it had displayed the ability to learn far too quickly from its mistakes.

She had seen the ongoing battle it had from one of the many screens and noted that it had an unusual resistance to the surrounding areas taint.

When it realized, it couldn't go any further, it simply destroyed the walls and made itself another root and now it had noted her spying on them all.

Normally she herself would call this paranoia, except its eyes were locked in her position. They were dead, as if some how some way, it had been forced to live without emotion, so much so that it was completely unable to feel any.

It just looked bored.

The woman for her part, was one of the previous pleasure toys of the once demonic vessel, now however she was just a simple pregnant whore.

True enough she was somewhat good looking, she had long black hair, wide hips, somewhat decent breast and brown eyes, her stomach was already a decent size.

But what stood out more was that look on her face, she was smiling. Even as she walked with that thing in front of her, she smiled and even went as far as to rub her stomach. All the while knowing full well the origins of that abomination.

Still they walked right passed her, she briefly tensed up and noticed the white cape cover the woman. Like a shield, even as the walked away, she noticed its eyes and they changed, long gone were the dead unexcited state, now they were focused noting every single one of her movements.

Somehow someway, even as it looked at her, thru the corner of its eye, it somehow made her feel, like an insect, juts by it looking at her.

She had fought demons before, but nothing made her feel so absolutely helpless. If she had to put it into words, she was a single grain of sand, n a desert and it was the desert itself.

To it she was absolutely meaningless. Just how ws man controlling it.

Her mouth was dry, her heart was about to stop from the constant beating and she hadn't noticed that she had suddenly fallen to the floor.

It was only when the feeling of cold aluminum touched her, that she was brought back from her shock, that she realized any of this.

She looked up and saw the man that controlled that thing looking down at her, with a simple smile.

''Don't try to hurt anyone around him.'' he said

''What is it'' she somehow managed to answer

''Human and no he's not a demon'' the he answered her back, before pausing taking a deep breath and exhaling.

''Saitama, worlds unknown hero. Capable of defeating anyone with a single mighty punch. Those that knew of him, began to call him One Punch Man. That's all you're getting from me'' he said to her before he turned and walked back to the computers.

She just sat there, unknowingly the man had given her quite the amount of information. One the creature wasn't affected by real names, considering how the man repeatedly called him by it,

The second, the sheer capacity of the things power, was if what the man just said true, then it was an abomination impure sense of strength alone.

''Anyway, now that you're here come look at this, would you!'' he screamed for her to follow him.

She slowly picked herself of the floor and walked up to the man, he had his back completely exposed. If he really knew so much, then he should have known to never leave himself exposed to an Inquisitor, yet as she approached him, she noticed that there was the distinctive ethereal, light near him.

''Whatever we just fought was smart. It sucked at fighting, not because it couldn't but because it wouldn't. Nearly every drone is infected by some kind of bacteria and the talisman is cleaning them all.''

''But the thing is, that tis entire area is nothing more than a giant net. I cannot say anything because of the girl, but every time we were hit the dam infection spread'' he said to her

''So it let itself be attacked.'' she asked him

''More like be stimulated, from the way it defended the red planet against Saitama. I say it was the only part that mattered.'' he answered her

''I think I figured out why. Why bother fighting, when all you have to do is, spread to the enemy by spores. The ships that fought, had their shields drained, the metal is rusted, sick or gone somehow. All of them were never reached by the enemy.''

''This one's resistant for now, but we should get out of this place soon just incase.'' he finished as he showed her the images of every single unmanned vessel.

''So Tylor, what's your next move.'' she asked

''Mission stays the same, I'm calling the world eater for help'' he answered her ''By the way how did you know my name'' h asked her

She momentarily cursed her stupidity.

''I heard you tell the woman that left.'' she answered

''Cool, so what's yours'' he asked her

''Maria'' she said, before she turned around and walked away

At the end of the third week, the ship left the system, using momentarily short warp jump, Tylor dropped of a single beacon, imprinting the Horse Talisman on it before he sent it into space and watched how it began to send in more and more details of the surrounding space.

 **9**

 **][]][**

The Soyokase's empty hull gave it the feeling of a ghost city, only the various machines moved about, faintly yet somehow very clearly the sound of children laughing, running could be heard.

As Saitama walked beside her, he didn't utter a word, on her home world she had been nothing more than a simple street girl, her work was simply providing pleasure for the various people in the hive.

At least i was until the, maddening invasion from the chaotic monstrosities, she couldn't remember anything from what they did or what she experienced, but she could remember, the feeling of the tendrils entering her.

She remembered them entering from every single pore in her body, how her skin, nerves, bones screamed with a maddening ecstasy, that was too unnatural to ever feel good.

Then, the image of a pair of glowing golden eyes and a blue cool ethereal glow.

How long had it been, the time she had been imprisoned she had no idea, yet she knew whose golden eyes she had seen were.

They were Saitama's, she had seen his image as he fought the skeleton on that cursed world and how his eyes burned with a distinctive golden light as he fought.

The blue light was that of the captains healing touch, every time he placed his hand on her on the other woman, cut away at the madness that still lingered inside her. Sadly she she had no name, she had never had one, she never needed one and for the first time she realized the importance of one.

After all the captain had told her his name and she had nothing to return to him.

Almost as if he had read her mind Saitama spoke ''T, would you go get the rest of the girls and take them to the Captain. Tell them to get him away from the computers, oh and if he refuses, don't accept no for an answer'' Saitama said to her, but he never turned to look at her.

''Master Saitama, but the Captain'' she began to speak against what was just said to her only for Saitama to stop, she expected an attack, yet he only began to talk.

''He's been working none stop. Even before this fighting, looking after the machines on board, having to repeatedly look into new information that's coming in with these people and reading thru old ones that were already in this ship before we arrived.''

''I only fight with my hands, he's been fighting from the very beginning. Hes tired and as time passes hes going to be overwhelmed. Get him to stop'' Saitama told her, before he walked away leaving her behind

She stood there alone uncertain of what to do. Yet she had been ordered to do something and for once she was uncertain if it was the right thing.

She knew that the captain had been responsible for acquiring their food, he had cleansed and repaired both ships, along with her and her fellow slaves. It was no mystery to any of them that he had been working none stop, in all of this she asked herself, how did she , no how did they manage to get someone like him to listen.

They were all bloated children growing in their wombs, so as for pleasure they were worthless. They all had their own unique skills, she was certain of that, yet she didn't know how she could get the captain to stop working.

Still she began to walk and after five minutes she found the rest of the woman chitchatting attempting on clothes they had found in one of the many rooms. They were all in various states of undress, yet all of them almost seemed as if they were nobles, she stood there for a moment before she spoke.

''Master Saitama has given us an order' she said, noting that many of the woman were started by her voice, as they turned to look at her

''He wants us to get the captain to stop working'' she informed them, tho they didn't say anything she somehow knew what they wanted her to tell them how.

''All he said was that he wanted u to go and talk to him or just go to where he was and get him away from there'' she finished informing them tho she did add her own words into it.

They all dressed themselves and began to walk back to the bridge, their new clothing gave them the appearance of nobel woman traveling thru their castle, the white halls made their colorful dress light up even more.

As they approached the bridge, they noticed how the blue ethereal light surrounded the captain and how holographic displays began to come to life around him. All around him the faces of strange faces that looked almost Human, yet had some sort of twist, that made them stick out.

Red skin, curved forehead, completely black eyes, hoofed feet and if she dared say it clawed hands and tentacle like appendages.

They were either mutants or zenos , she knew that they had brought people on board and if she were to be honest she was disgusted by the fact that mutants were on board and if they were zenos, then they should be executed at the spot. For a moment she hoped the captain was planing on that, but she stopped herself, she and the woman with her had a job to do and she was going to do it.

One by one they entered the bridge and present themselves to the captain, instinctively he began to place his hand on each one of them and began to look at their new clothing.

He noticed how they each had their own look and if she were to be frank, she saw the small marks of a smile.

Then she noticed it one of the woman had walked out another had taken a seat on the floor, near the captain's left foot, another near his right one another woman began wipe the dust from some of the various machines.

One of the woman had begun to play with the captains hair, slowly they all began to occupy themselves working keeping the captain's eyes away from the computers around him.

Then a plate of fruit, was placed next to the captain and a simple bottle of wine was opened poured onto a simple plastic cup and handed to the captain.

It was the woman that had walked out earlier, she had short white hair, a slender figure, which had a giant stomach sticking out of it and red lips with peach skin.

''Captain you need to rest'' the woman said

''No there's still to much to do, the navigation's systems found an old space station we might be able to stop there for a bit.'' he answered the woman

The woman for her part, took a yellow like fruit and put it in the captain's mouth 'Shh'' the woman said seductively ''You've done enough for today captain, please rest''the woman said

The next thing she knew the captain's eyes closed.

''So it was only pure stubbornness that kept you going'' the woman said ''Are you a traitor or are you an alley'' the woman said before a servitor had a las pistal near her head.

The woman stopped she stared at the weapon aimed at her ''Yet the machine spirits sing near you'' the woman continued, before stepping away from the captain

As if it were an instant she felt the weight of an impossibly horrific pressure near her. The woman herself turned with a fire in her eyes before falling to her knees.

She turned to see what it was and noted Saitama was walking into the bridge. His eyes glowed, clearly enraged.

''T, what's going on'' he asked her as he looked at her ''I felt the Tylor faint'' he said, before he looked at the wine and fruit. Immediately he ate a piece of fruit and drank straight from the wine bottle.

''They're both drugged'' Saitama said, his voice was now hard, every word was said in such a way that it could break the spines of every ones in the bridge.

''I merely got him to stop working'' the woman said, tho she struggled to say the words

''Get out'' Saitama said, his words uttered in such away that it informed the woman that he wouldn't accept that any of them even try to go against him.

''T'' he said looking at her, stopping her exit from the bridge.

''Stay with him and watch him'' he said, before he walked out again. As he walked out she noticed the Inquisitor was watching the entire thing and the distinctive smile the red headed woman had.

As Saitama walked passed the Inquisitor she turned and followed him. As they both banished from sight, she turned and looked at the captain. ''My name is T. It's a pleasure to meet you captain Tylor'' she said

]]][][

Saitama for his part was angry not particularly at anyone, not even the woman that had drugged Tylor, but at himself. Three weeks had passed and already they had to flee from monsters, fight some kind of skeleton infection and to top it all of.

Tylor had already been betrayed.

He knew something was wrong when the dam tatoo on his back began to itch and instantly he knew that something had happened to the man. For some reason it made him feel what the man felt.

He was scared.

He stopped to look at the people and noticed how they had begun to separate between themselves, the hove footed ones in one group, the black eyes in another and the ones with vended foreheads in another. Still there were normal people and they had their own group.

It seemed that things were happening both outside and inside the ship.

''Saitama, get over here'' he heard Tylor say over the speakers

He casually walked back, when he arrived he noticed the woman he had begun to call T holding the captain's hand.

''One of two things, one I've been drugged, or two I'm just bloody tired. Saitama most of what we have on board are aliens, they're not Human, be careful'' Tylor struggled to say, his voice was strained as he attempted to power thru the drugs.

Saitama just stood there and said nothing as he felt Tylors consciousness give way allowing him to finally rest.

''Stay with him.'' Saitama just said, to T and walked back out. There was little people could do on board except that for now. But he had a plan now, he knew of a way that he could keep everyone busy and keep an eye on all of them.

Tylor would be able to know about it soon enough, he could already feel the drugs wearing off. Somehow some way Saitama felt as if the amount taken by the captain, should have killed him.

He walked back to the area where everyone was being kept and ordered them to follow him into the hall. If they were going to separate themselves into groups then he would use that. He had already checked the rooms on the first floor and Tylor had looked into them, so he knew they were safe.

''All of you you can ether go left or right, but you all can only get one room per group. You all separated into them anyway so it's up to you to clean them.'' he announced to them.

The rooms were giant and it was obvious that they were meant for other things, but for the moment they were ideal for this situation.

Moments later the people began to separate themselves and began to clean.

][][][][][

He awoke tho he did struggle to open his eyes, there was a slight weight on his lap, it was the same girl that had asked him to help her earlier. Tylor for his part took a moment to look at her, in reality it took him a moment to process everything.

Like why was her head on his lap and why was she holding his hand?

He looked around the room for a bit and noticed that the servitors were still working and as odd as it may seem, they looked slightly cleaner. He moved his hand over her head, moving the back hair that covered her face and noticed that despite her pale look, she did have slightly pink lips. Her skin despite everything she had gone thru.

Was smooth and somewhat elegant.

He smiled at her and immediately caught himself, this universe was hell and he needed to get out, not enjoy the sights.

''Bring up the report, what has been going on since I've been asleep.'' he said while whispering, for some reason trying not to wake up the woman. He still didn't know her name.

All of the infected ships were clean, Saitama was watching over the refuges and the Kosoyase was now free from any infection.

He also noticed that they were headed to a lot of debris and if they wanted to reach Prospero quickly enough, then they had to right thru the graveyard.

It was made of hundreds of destroyed ships, something like space stations and a lot of rocks, that had buildings built into them. The forgotten remnants of a war.

That's when he saw it, straight in the center of all the debris a single titan, completely intact and somewhat operational.

Tylors heart nearly stopped it had noticed them, the ships readings flared and it was only pure luck that the ship's automatic defensed used the tachyon drives to steer them away and avoid the shot.

This caused them to hit more and more debris, as they began to avoid more and more attacks from the machine. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem except, the Kosoyates size made it act as an actual moon, with its own gravity.

They were dragging debris and this slowed them down significantly, the various flared, but if they turned them off or any shield for that matter it could mean death.

He had to risk it, at this point it was either fight, do a deep warp jump or pray they didn't die.

The remnants of a ship that had a giant face painted green, with an abnormally large lower jaw, told him that fighting was a bad idea. So he gave the order and jumped.

There are times that fate really hates you. No really, that girl must really despised you, Tylor thought to himself.

He had jumped hoping to avoid fighting and thankfully he had managed to get the ship out of the warp, but he ended up straight in the middle of a fight between the Imperium and what looked like the Tau.

To make matters worse, he had aliens on board and the warp drive was over headed and needed to cool.

There was no option he had to fight. The problem was both sides were about to attack him, that's when something that even he couldn't have expected happened.

The ork ship from earlier wasn't abandoned or destroyed, how did he know that…. Well because the damn thing had followed him and hd just about cut its way into real space.

The orks however didn't hesitate Tylor didn't even think they noticed anything except a big fight, seeing as how they just opened fire on everyone. The ork ship could give the Kosoyate a run for its money on sheer fire power. A beeping noise alerted him that a small jump was possible, so he did it and ended up escaping the fight.

Unknown to Tylor however his appearance along with the ork ship, had severely weakened the Tau, allowing the surviving Imperials to win the battle. Nearly all of the debris he had pulled along with him was dragged down into the planet, destroying nearly all areas of importance for the Tau.

Tylor only exhaled and watched emptiness of space.


	3. Chapter 3

]][][[]

The bridge suddenly turned cold, Tylor could feel his skin tighten with the lowering of the temperature. His breath became visible and time seemed to stop.

''Look at you, if the woman on board weren't pregnant, you would have yourself the ideal harem'' voice said.

Tylor looked all around the bridge but failed to see any one.

''Calm down my employee'' the same voice said directly under him and to his surprise he found his own face staring right back at him and immediately turn to see the sleeping woman whose head is on his lap.

''Word of warning only this room is frozen, so the rest of the ship and the universe is still going. To everyone else you're talking to yourself'' he continued.

''Your R.O.B'' Tylor said.

''That's it. No Send me home! Or Please I'm begging you! Well you're no fun'' he said mockingly thoe he never moved away from the girl.

Tylor simply stared at him.

The creature briefly vanished only to appear sitting in the chair next to Tylor ''Well whatever, two counters are down, eight more to go. Word of advice those beacons of yours are self replicating, if they're in space and if they have enough material. Yes there are more beacons on board, but can you tell me which am I talking about…. That's right you cant.''

''Why? Well because that's part of the fun.'' he said mockingly.

''Why am I here'' Tylor asked

''You have a knight'' he said as the image of Saitama appeared on screen, ''A castle'' the image of the Kosoyase appeared next.

''A healer, a hole bunch of pawns, some ass for those times you need to rest and a rogue, plus some neat toys'' he said as the image of the refuges, the pregnant woman, the Inquisitor and all of the ships and weapons flashed one after another.

Tylor just kept quiet.

''Do you think you can just keep retreating back into your work, that you can just ignore the reality of your situation, even if you do call him, it will be to late. They know about you'' e said as he began to spin around in the chair.

''You haven't answered my question, why am I here?why am I in this universe?'' Tylor asked, this time his voice rising

R.O.B for his part just kept spinning in the chair ''Why my boy. Well why not. The truth is even if I wanted to I couldn't send you home, the you there died, no one alive could see my add, therefor your dead, but not in hell…..Think of it this way''

''You were going to die from an aneurysm, however I caught you before you fell and stuck you in here, you have a new body, an ability to summon anything or anyone you need regardless of who it is and the best part you still get to go to your Heaven or Hell.''

''I can't do anything about that and those five sure as hell can't do anything ether'' he said , as he began to laugh at the end of his explanation.

''...So why did you help me.''Tylor asked, this time more patiently

R.O.B began to move his finger back and forth ''No my boy, I just showed up, you did it all. I merely put a spaceship the size of a moon in front of you. You're the one that did everything.'' he said finally stopping his rather joyful spinning.

Tylors eyes held a firm look, one that said that he clearly din't believe him.

''You didn't have to help them, you could have let Saitama kill her and you could have left them all behind on that demon world. But my boy, you didn't and you can't blame any of that on me'' he said he neared Tylors face.

''So what now?''Tylor asked.

''Now you do what you want. Not every world is attacked by chaos,not every world knows Space Marines exist. Not everywhere is constantly struggling to survive. This is my last and final attempt to sway you the other way, if you don't listen.

Then you didn't listen, if you did you did''R.O.B said before vanishing

Tylor just sat there

[][][][][][][]

Time seemingly seemed to become still, yet somehow still progressing. Tylor just sat quietly in the captain's chair, few men and woman can ever truly describe his emotions. If one were to describe it, it would seem similar to someone lost in a city, there was nowhere to go, tho there was plenty of food, people and materials all round them.

The ships maps began to show that it would be only a week before they left arrived at the planet, honestly if Galactus couldn't send him home he hoped the guy could at least send him to a better universe.

He knew that the people around him could eventually learn the ships mechanics after all he had already learned a lot of them. Still they had food, water and weapons. No doubt the Inquisitor would take command of the ship.

The warp engines were still cooling and even shorter jumps had to be done, but judging by the amount of things Tylor had seen in such short amount of time he hoped they would hurry up. Between planets there was nothing except the tiny sparks of stars and the minor jumps forced the gallery fields to activate.

Somehow forcing a type of metal to cover all of the windows of the ship.

The Kosoyase's system picked up another batch of ruins, thankfully they could be avoided. Still the creature's words rang within Tylors mind.

In his Earth he was dead, nothing of this was that things fault, no it was his own. What exactly did that thing want from him, he was simply a man.

He wasn't a hero, most certainly not a leader and in all honesty. He wasn't an interesting person.

So what did that thing really want from him.

][][][][]

T

She woke from an uncomfortable sleep, after all sleeping from one chair on to another person's lap would do that to anyone.

She could feel his fingers move about her head and gently move her hair. Her skin tightened as his touch rang thru her, somehow someway she felt as if the two of them were the only ones that mattered in the entire universe.

T for her part had not felt like this in her entire life and because of it she didn't know what to do, somehow she knew that if he were to accept her, then she would be his.

T briefly lamented that the creature growing in her womb was not Taylor's son, though the sheer thought of knowing that she would do whatever possible to bear his son was a clear compensation.

She had no doubt that the creature would be as close to Human as possible, the captain's power was not to be questioned, but still. Anyone that had seen anyone in any position in power, would know was that nothing replaced a blood union.

No adopted children would ever be recognized. She had seen it many times before, she was a pleasure girl. But many pleasure girls and boys were the bastard children of nobles, that was the best life they could expect.

She felt him move and immediately after, she felt the ship slow down to a near complete stop.

''Hey, wake up'' she heard Tylor say in a soft voice.

T opened her eyes and acted as she has barely waking up and immediately noticed something that any other person would had beaten her for doing. She found she had drooled on him.

She immediately tried to clean her mouth and brace herself for the beating that was sure to come, only to realize he was smiling at her.

''Sorry for scaring you'' he said to her.

Tylor rose from his seat and began to walk out of the bridge, it was only the second or third time he had ever done so without a reason.

T could see the ethereal blue glow move with him with every step he took and with it the song of the machine spirits as he moved around them. It was as if they knew that they had been raised to serve him and were honored to fulfill their purposes.

T simply sat there watching him walk away, after all it wasn't her place to interrupt her master. Tylor however stopped turned around and waited for her, she hesitated for a moment and followed him.

T walked four steps behind Tylor, after all she was nothing more than someone that was beneath him and he he was captain. T had been a companion of ship captains before and so knew that only an equal walked side by side with them.

She saw Tylors hand and for the briefest of moments she felt as an inexperienced woman, she felt an unnatural desire to be able to hold it as they walked.

So caught up in her self indulge fantasies, that she failed to notice the distance they had covered and the fact that Lord Saitama stood in front of them.

''Feeling better'' Saitama asked

''...Somewhat'' Tylor answer ''I'm about to try something, maybe it will work maybe it won't'' Tylor continued

''...''Saitama simply looked at him

''Protect them ok'' Tylor said to Saitama before he vanished in a small light, alerting Saitama and T that he had teleported.

A screen immediately displayed Tylors location, he was on a barely habitable planet drawing a circle on the dirt with his finger.

T noticed that the aliens along with the few Humans briefly brought aboard began to gather around the viewing screen, they saw the Captain and wondered who he was.

T couldn't blame them but the should learn their place soon enough, Tylor was captain and they were nothing more than nuisances.

Then it happened her unborn child began to kike and turn as if sensing some kind of great disturbance and then her eyes were met by the cool blue light of a full blown warp gate opened by the Captain.

She wanted to scream and so did everyone else, but the light was cool kind and inviting. It didn't force anyone to obey and if one were to simply say no, it would leave them alone.

So bright was the light that it would have blinded them all, T had little doubt that whatever the captain had done was not evil just incredibly powerful.

When the light began to settle, the unholy form of a true warp rift appeared. It looked similar to that of a turning bunch of blood, flesh and some sort of unknown material and it immediately spilled an untold amount of demon's, souls and if T dared and unknown amount of ships that immediately flew away.

T could hear the screams of both the aliens and the Humans on board, yet as she turned to look at Saitama, she saw the man stand there like an impenetrable fortress.

Then a blue magic circle wrapped itself around the planet and as if it were an instant, it cleared out the demons, untold numbers of un'dead banished, water seemed to begin to fill the once dry world and a type of energy blasted itself into the warp destroying thousands of greater demons before they even had a chance of exiting the warp.

The blue light washed over the Kosoyase and it somehow made it seem cleaner, healthier and if T was daring Pure in nature.

No one on board would ever know it but the blue light that in space was a tiny light, was in fact brighter than a supernova inside the warp.

Psykers all over the universe both Human and alien found themselves unwillingly unleashing the light into their worlds, forcing demons cults and monster away from their worlds.

Navigators found that their third eye unleashed the blue light into the warp cleansing it wherever they set their sight on.

Lost souls stormed into the only place that gave any sort of protection from the hellish realm the warp had become, further strengthening it as they worshiped this new God.

Nurgle for the first time was overjoyed and enraged but mostly overjoyed as someone had made so many creatures happy and therefor had empowered him. He was outraged as his diseases were washed away, from everyone save for his most determined worshipers.

Slaanesh was furious all of her drugs poisons and any attempt of corruption was stopped long before they ever reached this new enemy.

Khorn found that his servants were all washed away, the blood that strengthened them was washed away, preventing them from attacking.

Tzeech found that none of his tricks worked as the entity itself was prone to trickery itself and they both moved countering one another.

The Eldar for their part were horrified, one of the two lights had caused something and it was forcefully undoing an untold number of futures.

Yet it was on Terra itself that the greatest uproar was occurring. Robert Guilliman had just managed to enter the Imperial palace the renegade space marine Cypher at his side and was greeted with an enraging but unusual sight.

A massive woman with blue hair a short skit, pink sash and a hair ornament that was made with two small yellow orbs on the side of one large blue one. She was holding the Emperor's face, she did this as the Custodes and all of the Imperium's defenses attempted to force her away.

He was about to engage, when the Emperor glew a blinding golden light, when it dimed down she was gone and his father no longer resembled a corpse.

No he was now back in the appearance of his prime and his light shined even brighter, of the woman there was no trace. No one present would ever know it but, the woman had put back the missing pieces of the emperor's soul, while at the same time she had healed him.

It was when an uneasy silence took the throne room, that an event that shook everyone happened yet again. The Emperor opened his eyes.

Meanwhile T and everyone on the Kosoyase stood silent there in space was an ocean of blue light, like a stream that washed away all signs created by the captain.

She felt her heartbeat as if it was going to burst out of her chest and she heard a brief epp and noticed that the rest of the women were watching everything.

This had settled everything, the Captain was a demi God or perhaps one of the Emperor's sons, if not an illegitimate one. After all only someone like that could ever hope to do something like this.

][][][]][][

Everyone's eyes were greeted by a sight that none could have ever expected, there on the plane that was once in the verge of death, a planet that at the very edge of that of one could have ever called livable was now filled with blue skyes.

There were oceans covering it and clouds all over, this was impossible because the planet itself was once completely dry, no cloud covering whatsoever. Yet it was the twin geysers of water that spilled into space, from both the northern and southern hemispheres that spilled into space that somehow seemed as the y entered the warp.

The child in her womb moved and for a brief instance T was met with the impossible sight of an innumerable amount of aliens and humans literally walking on top of one another, desperately trying to reach a small river that forced the demonic nightmares around them.

The closer they neared the river the more strain it caused the demons, many were dragged away by the abominations, yet those few lucky enough made it thru and were met with a cool sensation of safety.

Still T could somehow tell that what she saw was nothing more than an eco from something that was no longer there.

The sound of footsteps brought her back to reality and in an instant she saw Tylor standing in front of noticed that they were already in a deep conversation and that told she was wherever she was for some time.

Still Tylor began to walk and she immediately notice that the cool ethereal light had become a light blue mist like power. Each step Tylor took made it disperse, the light itself seemed to clean the air around him.

The people parted away allowing Tylor to walk past them, T simply followed him and somehow she felt inferior to him. How was that possible she didn't know.

Tylor for his part was only in thought not a deep thought, he knew that a spell like that one needed for everything to be brought together. That was the main reason he wanted to reach Magnus's planet, but still.

He remembered how he drew the circle and simply said Eris wears pads, immediately after a blue light filled the area around him and next there was an ocean around him.

That was it, nothing of any real importance had happened because of his failure. Still he returned to the bridge and noticed the woman had followed him, within moments the ship was in motion once again.

Tylor would never know but within those small moments Aqua the Goddess he had tried to summon was indeed summoned, however his actions also allowed the demons of the warp to enter their Heaven and were dispatched in an instant.

Any remnants erased, even the Gods of Chaos themselves were tossed around like rag dolls.

One of heaven's elite had come to deal with the situation, it was he who prevented Aqua from freeing the Emperor from the throne. That was his punishment for his crimes.

The Lord of Change tried to trick r force him to do something. It however saw any of the Chaos Gods tricks of sheer stupidity.

''Fool, when God created everything. The Word was conceived, how can language or communication exist if God did not create it''

Therefor the Word exist as all, even you.'' it said as it struck the Chaos Gods in such away that it severely affected them. It immediately took the water Goddess and sealed the gate shut behind them. Nothing from their realm would ever be summoned again.

][][][][]

T could feel her heartbeat shake in an unnatural way, the sheer twisted nature of the air itself was rendered mad by the presence of chaos, that in this place made it almost a solid object. Yet at the same time remains breathable and available.

She could see the towering creature walk away from one of the prisoners in front of her and make its way towards her.

T's skin tighten as the temperature surrounding the creature chilled the goo like substance that the air had become. Her near naked form hanged from the operating table.

''Noo'' T said weakly. But the creature didn't answer, she just felt her eyes widen in pain and terror, then a blue light stretched itself into existence, reaching out to her. With it were a pair of golden orbs burning brightly, with a powerful golden flames that seemed as if it were contained in a dark furnace that could barely contain it.

The blue glow was cool, yet firm in a way that it soothe the surrounding area, their near presence alone reconstructed the air freeing it from the madness.

T;s head shut up, the moment she felt something touch her and was immediately met with the face of the Captain. His face showed a worried expression.

It took a moment for T to realize she had been crying. She briefly looked down and noticed that she had left an even greater stained in Tylors clothing, yet she didn't expect a beating, no the captain hadn't done so the last time.

Of course the first time could have been your one and only pardon, yet she had no reason to believe he would strike her now.

''Are you okay''Tylor asked her

T simply nodded, she slowly remembered her time as an experimental subject and what they had done to her, to them.

''Come on, we've both been staying there too long'' Tylorr said to her as he slowly rose up from his seat and waited for her to follow. Yet as she began to walk behind him, she found that he would wait for her to reach him and continued to walk.

Every time she would stay behind four steps he would wait for her, until she caught up and he began to walk again. They did this six or seven times until she finally gave up and followed besides him.

Tylor lead her to a room, one fit for an important member of the crew. There was a large bead, covered by silk and cotton sheets. The rooms walls were decorated with energy lights that made them seem warm the moment she laid eyes on them.

She instinctively made her way to the bead and sat on it, as she turned to look at Tylor she noticed he was opening a door and found that there was a shower, toilet and some other machinery.

The captain walked to another door and was met by the sight of various luxurious dresses, suits and footwear.

He took a long red nightgown and T didn't even know when he had begun to see her in such away. After all she was quite bloated with the child in her womb. She could feel her eyes widen as she took the gown and began to undress only to have him, place his hand on her stopping her and hearing him say that she needed to rest.

She felt disappointed and honestly foolish, yet most of all she felt an overwhelming shame. He hadn't looked at her as a companion and much less anything more. There have never been an instant he had shown anything more than just simple acceptance of her.

Yet her heart couldn't accept it and the child inside her seemed as it were calling to him. Yet its cries remained unheard.

Tylor was not its father and therefor had no reason to acknowledge it, yet her T felt something deep down inside her reach out to the child somehow soothing his cries.

Somehow she knew that it would be a boy and that Tylors power had washed away a large part of whatever had been done to him, to her. Yet as he began to fully undress and noticed that a mirror showed her reflection, she began to smile.

She couldn't remember the last time she smiled like she was now.

She looked beautiful. Yet she couldn't help but wish that the captain were holding her from behind, his arms reaching to her stomach and increasing their child.

T would never know it but she unwillingly let out a set of words that marked her own subconscious thoughts. 'Soon, my son, I will bear one of his and you will be an older brother'' she smiled at this, tho she never knew she had said it.

][][][][][][]][

Maria

She had observed the man exiting the room without his bed wench, though the creature may have had the shape of a man, but no man could conger nor much less control the creatures and beings she had seen it control.

The room was a living quarter with a light green color that separated it from the red cross of the medical bays or the silver colors of the forgeries.

Even the baths had a light blue color, while the agricultural floor had a great green tree.

Each color varied in its strength, the darker they got the tighter security that was employed in keeping then well guarded. The same went for the lighter shades of colors demonstrated that a newborn infant could be left there and no harm would ever come to it.

During her exploration she had uncovered a vast armory filled with weaponry so sophisticated that the Adeptus Mechanicus would have gone in a frenzy af such discoveries.

In her shameful yet admittedly childlike excitement, she foolishly believed that she could force the man into obedience.

It was only after the ships teleportation system had delivered her to the gathering of the people, all of which who were surrounding the various pick displayers that she released the sheer stupidity of her actions.

She saw the man, no the creature describing one of his runs and instantly was she met with the presence of a power so great that she was but n unseen speck t it. Its min was of such power that it was already echoing thru the immaterial.

Maria in all honesty knew that if she were to ever speak of what she had seen in those few seconds, that no one would ever believe her.

There hidden in the blinding blue light a woman stood. Her hair was a deep shade of blue, that held an ornament with two small orbs surrounding one large orb.

She had a light clean texture of her skin, her extremely small skirt revealed her ass, yet her top was covered by a white blouse.

But what had caught her attention was how the woman held the Captain in a loving motherly embrace.

Even from the ship, Maria could hear her words.''Don't worry child, you have suffered much and will have to endure. But do know that it all will eventually end'' the woman said, as the warp rift opened above the planet.

Within the passing of a moment she drew upon so much power that Maria could have died by its sheer magnitude.

Marias heart beat in such away that she felt as if she were staring straight at a greater demon single handedly, naked weaponless and her mind assaulted and her soul being stuck, all at once.

To put it in words Maria was completely exposed to this creature and was powerless to stand against it.

It was in that moment that Maria bore witness to the massive shadow of the creature known as Saitama, present and eternal.

It was massive yet it covered everyone around him, that is everyone except her and that man's bead wench.

Then as quickly as it had started the moment, the light and the woman were gone. In their place was a blue planet that glue like a star within the warp.

From this star a river stretched, a river of such unnatural nature that the souls did everything possible to reach it.

Still as the moments passed she bore witness to the Captain returning to the ship and to him leaving the the room as the woman followed him. Even as the people regained their bearings and went back to whatever acts they were doing before everything happened.

Yet even tho it shamed her Maria was rendered speechless from her visions.

It was for these reasons that she was currently stalking the captain. He hardly ever left the bridge and for some reason he always left behind that weapon he used.

This time however the man was headed to a room she had already ventured into earlier, as the man entered she was caught by the smell of fresh water.

Moments later the man left and she immediately followed, but decided to see what he had entered to investigate. There in a room she was certain she had already inspected, was a stone spring surrounded with green grass and flowers of all kinds. A various assortment of trees were growing and the air was cleaner than she had ever breath in.

So caught up was she in her self indulgent that she failed to hear the captain walk up to her.

''The Axis Church can get things done. And because you can get things done, even if it doesn't go well, it's not your fault! It's society's fault that things don't work out!

You can run away from unpleasant things! That doesn't mean you lost! Because, as they say 'Sometimes running away is winning'!

The answer you come to after being in doubt is usually something you'll regret, no matter what you choose! If you're going to regret it anyway, do whatever's easiest for you in the moment!

Do not fear growing old! Not even God knows whether you will be happy in the future, so you should, at least, be happy now!

Eris pads her chest!'' he said as he walked up to her.

Maria almost instantly jumped, as her eyes were met with the man's face as he held a bottle of wine in front of her.

''Wanna join me for a drink'' he said as he walked up to the spring and began to pour himself a drink in one of the various glass cups that were in the kitchen.

''I haven't seen you at all, except far on the security cameras. So did you find what you were looking for?'' he asked her.

''This ship it's bast easily a hiding ground for various kinds of unsightly beings' Maria answered.

''I know, that's why I had Saitama keep everyone in the higher floors'' he answered her, before he took a deep drink from the glass and began to pour a second one.

''By the way my name is Tylor'' he introduced himself to her.

''Maria'' she answered as she took the wine bottle. At that moment she contemplated shattering it on the man's skull, but immediately dismissed such thoughts. If it were that simple to vanquish this creature she would have already done it.

''Her name was Aqua'' he said, as he looked at the glass in his hands. As he puffed his cheeks full of air before immediately exhaling.

''Where are we going?''she asked him.

''To be honest I don't know. Up until now I've been running on panic mode. Now that I've calmed down, I can honestly say that this ship shouldn't have many Imperial locations'' he said, before pausing to take a drink.

''The problem is, that up till now everyplace we buiseted\passed has been under attack by some kind of insane monster or alien creatures.'' he finished speaking.

A pregnant pause seemed to materialize between them before Maria was able to say a word. She just began to drink. ''So where is this ship going'' she asked

''There is a location marked by the navigation system, that's where we're going. You can leave if you want, take any ship you like, but know this. There is a growing danger in space we have encountered three enemies so far, and each time this ship's weaponry had been next to useless against them'' he said to her.

For what seemed like an hour the two of them drank in silence, neither of them dare or even made the slightest attempt to re start the conversation.

Maria herself knew that they were somewhere in the uncharted regions, an area where the light of the Emperor did not reach, that alone was terrifying, the man besides her knew that if he were to leave, then there would be no one left on the ship in a short amount of time.

He was their only hope of survival and he knew it, that didn't mean he liked it.

Maria didn't know when but she passed out from the amount of alcohol. By the time she woke up, she found that the man was gone and she was covered by a light pink blanket. She momentarily enjoyed the grassy floor, before shooting up and inspecting her clothing, searching for any signs of being raped when she slept.

Thankfully the man had passed out on enjoying her. Even as she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in, did she feel the ship shake, from a powerful impact. Then again and again.

These were the acts of a battle in space.

Maria rose from her improvised bed and ran towards the bridge, each time the battle would end before it started. During these times the ships teleportation system deactivated forcing her to run.

This time however that was not the case, as she was met by the sight of dozens of smaller ships surrounding the one she was currently in.

Somehow they all seemed like predators.

''Attention unknown ships, you have attacked us without reason. If you do so again we will retaliate. I repeat any further aggression will be met with greater force'' the captain said thru the communication system.

Maria could see the man was momentarily taken back to the fact that he actually received an answer. ''We have ships full of starving people many of us are wounded. Give us your food and any vegetation and we will let you go.'' a man's voice echoed thru the bridge. His desperation echoed thru the bridge.

''I'll give you a counter offer. I'll send you a ship fill it with with your injured and we will heal them'' the captain answered back before being forced to stop as the man cut him of.

''So what so you can kill them and trike us'' the man answered. It was clear now that he had long since stops thinking rationally.

That was when Maria saw dozens of tight beams fly of from the Kosoyase and immediately strike one of the enemy ships one at a time.

Each time their lights became dimmer and immediately was assaulted by various defense drones, some Humanoid others were simply surrounding them. When the last one had been hit and all communication had been cut of.

Did the ship she was on begin to move forward, dragging the attacking ships behind it. Again the screens were displaying various battles, the mechanical monstrosities were undertaking.

It was on these moments that she realized that the people they were fighting, were members of the Imperial guard.

It made sense considering the ships were all old ships, but that was the key word. They were old ships, broken down, barely workable and if she weren't currently seeing them.

Maria would have thought they were being controlled by Orks.

Already ships were exciting and making their way towards the enemy crafts and the people were being placed on them. Men-woman-children, were all being forced on to these and were being shipped back to the Kosoyase.

Another ship flew taking all of the guards weapons, this entire ordeal took less than eighteen hours. The people on these ships were all starving-dehydrated and heavily injured.

Maria could see that those that had just been knocked unconscious by the machines, that they were taken to one of the rooms that had several beads in them. They were all left on them so that they could rest.

The injured were taken to another infirmary and were currently being treated. The woman, children and malnutrition were eating and were devouring all in front of them.

They ate as if they hadn't seen food in years.

][][][][][][[

Imperium Planet Terra

The entire Imperial palace was in an uproar, the Emperor had recuperated his youthful appearance and even tho he had not spoken using words, he had communicated by taping his fingers on the Golden Throne. Thru the act of mores code, it had only been once that he had been enraged and acted upon it, when a member of the Lords of Terra suggested he had been tainted.

'' **If I was tainted I would have already laid waste to the Imperium'** ' the Emperors psykick voice roared, before throwing the wan across the room.

Even now he had the Lords of Terra, several members of the space marine chapters as well as a few scribes looking over the laws forcing them to shorten them and removing the areas that were to contradictory, or simply left those in position of power completely excluded from the law.

He had managed to hold onto just enough power from the mysterious Goddess that he managed to let the light of the astronomicon further and brighter than ever before. Tho he would never allow the Mechanicus from Mars know it, he had ordered Guilliman to gather the most promising tech Marines and entrusted to them the creation of greater machines, the Imperium needed innovation, something that had long since abandoned.

Few people would ever know the sheer complexity of his thought, tho if anyone were to ever know how Human they were.

They would be surprised of just how Human the Lord of mankind was.

He remembered Horus, Sanguinius and Magnus. He held back a tear not of grief but of regret, he had failed Humanity and his sons.

Still he didn't contemplate on old memories as there were things to be done, he demanded the Aclesearkies apearance and demanded to know why they forced the worship of himself.

He was no God and that he understood, that people eventually started to worship him, that was no reason to kill or torture anyone that questioned it, or out right worship a non chaotic deity.

He briefly contemplated the image of the man, the Goddess had showed him and thought about the infants with him. He knew what he would do to the man, he would grant him several concubines and some sections of space, all the while he would take full advantage of the comic books and manga's the man was using to gain power.

He understood why she told him about the man, she knew that her time was brief and that the two would need each other.

Still there were many things that needed to be taken care of and the current libraries were so filled with contradictions that he forced millions of scribes to create, clear non contradictory books.

Just one hour into this and they had uncovered thousands of sabotages from ribal members of the royal families from several worlds. Nearly every one of theses records would be kept next to him, no one would be allowed to destroy the records.

To many questioned his actions, he ordered the guard to gain better equipment. From the core worlds of the Imperium, more and more changes were beginning to occur, not many people liked them.

However few people dared to question him and even tho it would be several years his new\old ways would eventually take hold and progress would slowly begin again.

The last act he did was to re create the Space Marine legions, chapters would remain but now even entire legions would exist again.

Their first task would be putting together the various Hive worlds, they would clean out all of the mutants from them and actually repair the city's.

Humanity was meant to exist as Humans, not as throne away material that only existed in the radioactive waste.

The first legions that would be reforged would be the Dark Angels, the Ultramarines, the Blood Angels, the Imperial Fist and tho many actually voiced their opposition.

The Thousand Sons, they however would be tasked with seeking out psychic individuals and training them against chaos. It would be them, who would be expected to create the enchantments against the foulness of the warp.

The blanks from all around would be handed to the Sisters of Silence.

The men would be taught everything the woman were taught, however they would receive additional training from the attendants of the Space Marines, while the woman would receive the same training of the sisters. Those woman that failed in their training, they would be taught how to be good mothers.

They would be tasked with being child bearers, nothing more was expected of them. Still he thought, plotted and watched over Humanity. His strength remained but he could feel the woman's power slowly vanishing and even tho, he could see and feel the stream of cleansing power.

It was to far away to actually do any good. Yet he could feel it somehow drawing the woman's power towards it and with it his own, it may take years but eventually he could acquire such power and make use of it.

He just hoped that nothing major occurred in the following years.

]][][][]]][]

Maria

''Why didn't you just kill them?'' Maria asked Tylor, her voice holding a genuine curiosity. However even before the man began to speak there was a whisper near her ear.

'' _Think you're safe, child''_ the whisper passed right by her, as if something had walked by her.

''I would have, if it wasn't for just how the ships are. Look at them they're falling apart and the people .

Well just look at them, they're just bones'' Tylor answered her.

''Also there's something else'' Tylor continued before pausing and pressing several buttons in front of him.

''...Well what is it?'' Maria asked\demanded.

''There's something messing with the Kososyase's systems. See those red bleeps out there.'' Tylor said as he pointed at one of the screens. ''Those are enemy ships there's nothing out there and the people's , well they didn't register at all.' _'_ Tylor finished before pressing another set of buttons.

As Maria turned to look at the screen she could see that indeed there were various red lights beeping on the screen, yet as she turned to see the various planets and systems on display, she noticed that there were some sort of bright lights, that constantly changed color.

What are those lights'' Maria asked

Tylor briefly looked up to see what she was talking about and immediately answered ''Oh, those are the beacons we left behind''

Maria could see that the man in front of her was completely immersed in his work yet again, her presence was now forgotten to him.

Normally she would have been designated by this act alone and would have immediately followed with a last shot to the perpetrators head.

Sadly, this wasn't an option, so she simply walked out of the bridge and set out to see and interrogate the those foolish enough to attack them.

Her footsteps echoed thru the empty halls, their white silver walls gave the vast hull a feeling of solitude.

She could hear the quiet murmurs of the impregnated woman and their almost worthless conversations, she briefly paused as she heard a simple set of words.

''My baby, it feels something, something evil here'' one of the woman said.

In all honesty Maria was already aware of this, years in the Inquisition, had taught her t notice the presence of the great enemy ad she could tell that this entire situation screamed corruption.

She began to walk after her momentary pause.

The air seemed to turn somehow corrupted with insanity, yet at the same time it was cleansed. No doubt that creature in the ship's bridge was keeping everyone safe, from whatever was affecting this area of space.

Her long red hair, red colored power suit and clean peach skin, with red well fleshed lips, gave her seem as if she was the very definition of beauty or that of a picture surrounded by a white wall.

The metallic walls, twist tested along with the floor and sealing, she could see how they seemed to go up and down as she walked. It was as if she was going uphill or down a steep slope, at times she could swear that she was walking across the walls.

Then a blast of cool light made the corruption that played with her mind or the reality of the ship, tho she didn't know which was real or not. Either way it blasted the twisted form into non existence.

This confirmed it, the ma\creature was protecting them.

Even now she gained further information. The creature was powerful indeed, but it was certainly not omnipotent. This gave her a slight sense of closure and dread, closer to the fact that there was indeed a way to stop the man\creature if she needed to.

The matter how.

Fear for she knew that wherever this place was, he was the only thing keeping the madness from fully taking hold upon the ship. If he were to fall then she and everyone on board would slowly succumb to the insanity.

Finally after an unknown amount of time, she passed the various alien races along with the demon\creature that sat on the floor reading another one of those picture books, while the aliens and people went about.

They were all cleaning, dusting and stripping away the years of dist and filth that had accumulated over the years.

She briefly thought about how the more important areas of the ship, were being cleaned by machines, while the living quarters were slowly being attended to one by one.

Still she knew that she had no time to think about such things.

Maria knew that she needed information and there was precious little time to acquire it. The ships being pulled by the one she was currently in, were all of various sizes. They were the remnants of an Empirial battle fleet, one that had been torn to pieces.

A dozen ships in total, so completely torn apart both from time and from combat. Yet even as she walked and finally reached the area where the sick and injured were being attended to, she noticed just how the cool blue light has traveled all across the room.

No one even turned to look at her, she could see their near skeletal forms and by simple observation she knew that none of them had the strength to speak.

A gelatin like uzz was blasted away by the blue light, at the moment she understood why the light was so present in this room. Whatever madness was engraved in these people, it was being snuffed out.

She was about to upholster one of the new weapons she had recently acquired, when one of the medical drones had a medical knife used for surgery near her throat.

''Citizen, please refrain from any alteration'' the machine said to her.

Maria simply let go of her weapon, there was no point of dying at the moment. Not because she feared death but because she had lacked any real reason to.

So she let go of her weapon and exited the infirmary.

The blue light echoed across the silver white hulls, it was now similar to a mist and she found that across the walls several children's faces screaming out in pain and horror, before the mist cooled and gently made their pain filled expression warm up and extinguished their suffering.

Maria didn't know when but the demon in the shape of a bald man, that called it self Saitama walked passed her.

Her heart nearly stopped, as the look in the creature's eyes held a power that glimmered in the twisted madness and cool blue light that fought against one another. He was like a giant that stalked the madness, as his white cape and yellow suit moved into the depths of the ship, burning thru the twisted form of the corruption.

She quietly followed him and was soon met with the sight of the starving guardsmen and women, they were in such a pitiful state, that they nearly completely seemed more suited for the morgue then for the battle field.

Again the gelatin like substance was present, however the creature struck it with such force that it made it burn away..

She was about to begin to question them when the creature prevented her from doing so. His hand stopped her from uttering a word and at that moment Maria knew that he had protected her from.

Every single one of the people present was covered in the jelly like substance, their eyes were white. No one present was fully conscious, their bodies were on auto pilot.

It was at this moment that Maria cursed the captains stupidity for allowing them entrance to the ship, when she caw the mist began to ripple like water around the peoples feet.

It was this strange blue liquid that forced the gelatin like substance to flee now however there was no safe place for it, the mist was now growing in its presence, the glow was becoming stronger as the moments passed and the liquid like substance began to dissolve it.

Saitama walked forward powering thru the sheer thickness of the goo, still Maria could see and tell that something was wrong.

There was no sound coming from the people present and even further than that she noticed there was no sense of smell or taste.

She walked forward with the creature and realized that there were people urinating on the walls, or defecating , they all had the white people's eyes and the gelatin substance covered them.

They finally reached the next room and uncovered a room filled with children, they were similar to the adults, except there was no movement present. The infants were being watched by the machines, who in turn glowed brightly by the cool blue ethereal power.

It was at this moment that Maria realized that there was no point in interrogating anyone, for none present among-st the refugees was in control of themselves.

Yet the creature walked deeper into the room and opened another door, this one however had no lighting in it. She began to follow it only for its glowing yellow golden eyes to meet her own, the sheer fury held within them made her understand that she would have been nothing more than a nuisance or worse liability, to him.

There was something on board and he was going to meet it and grant it a welcome aboard.

Still she was an inquisitor and so pushed forward regardless and was met with a sight she would have never anticipated.

There in the depths of the un light room was the very mark that had allowed the ship to be reborn and regain its life, the horse like shape glowed with such intensity that it was nearly blinding.

The soul reason why the room had no light was because the light was shining on a fix point.

She briefly held a scream, as a tentacle barely missed her face, when the red glub of Saitama caught it. There hanging in the emptiness of the room, defying the laws of physics, was a warp tear, fighting against the light of the captain's power.

Every time a tentacle sprung forth the light dissolved it, but if one was too strong, Saitama caught it and burned the accursed thing.

She tried to move, to speak or simple act but found that such abilities were now gone for her.

The only thing she could do was stare at the ever present battle, that repeated itself over and over again. How long did she remain that way she would never truly know, only that all of a sudden it had ended and in that very moment.

She was assaulted by the smell of urine, feces, blood, sweat and the various sounds all from the rooms she had left behind.

She called for a teleportation to the bridge and was met by the sight of it and found that the Captain was covered in sweat, gasping for air.

''What the fuck was that thing'' he gasped before teleporting away and one of the screens showed him leaving behind a beacon. Somehow the communication system displayed that there was no trace of the ones they had left behind.

[][][][]]

She felt her heartbeat as she began to walk forward, the air in her lungs entering and exiting her body. The blood pumped thru her veins, each step she took felt like an eternity, each one was slow nearly non existent.

The moment her feet touched the silver, gray like floor it echoed and as if it was but a second she was standing next to the ship's control system.

This didn't make any sense, no it infact did her mind was not her own. At the moment whatever was trying to enter the ship, had affected her more then she truly wished to believe.

Her body was operating in normal time, but her mind was so far behind. Then he appeared in a blue light, the teleportation system was now resonating with his power.

With him were each one of the pregnant woman from before, accompanying them were several of the infants rescued from the skeletal planet.

Children's eyes filled with dread and confusion met her own.

Again the man began to press several buttons and the screens began to show different floors, each time one of the floors showed any sign of corruption or vanished , he let up a concentrated pulse of blue light.

It was nearly blinding, the blue cool light soothed away, the people's fears. Maria understood now why he had gone to retrieve these people even tho they were clearly a liability.

He was worried about them.

Then a pulse of blue light passed her, then another and another, until they were blasted past her in such great numbers that she neither could have known just how many had been casted or just where had they gone.

Maria could hear, the deep exhaling of someone gasping for air and noticed that the captain, was now completely drenched in sweat.

A beeping sound began to echo thru the bridge and the screens began to display the beacon's signal. It was interesting, because it didn't show any planets or anything at all for that matter.

Only that there was a ship and that it was moving in circles around, the recently placed beacon.

Again Tylor's gasping for air caught her attention and Maria noticed that his nose was now bleeding. Whatever was going on, combating it was truly taking its toe on him.

And that's when she saw it drawn in his own blood a circle similar to the ones she had seen him draw before, except this one was neither great nor did it glow, in the same spectacular way the other two summons had.

Instantaneously the captain began to move, Maria could see him looking over old logs engine reports, star charts and the last locations of everyone on board.

Then the look of sudden realization hitting him, Maria could swear that the look of madness briefly passed right through the man's face, as he activated the warp engines and smiled as nothing happened.

The ship shook violently as something hit it, it wasn't until the screens began to show the dark emptiness of space covered in stars that the captain sat down.

The sound of him almost passing out from dehydration as well of exhaustion, gave right away that now was the best time to strike.

However the blue ethereal light blasted out of the room and into the ship itself told her that the nightmare was long from over.

Maria for her part simply sat down and waited for her heart to slow down. She had just passed two hours if not more inside the warp without any control coming to claim her from beyond the veil.

]][][][]

Maria was about to realize a word when in a moment she realizes that the people that once surrounded him are now gone, the only one that remained was the captain Tylor.

She could see the thick cold balls of sweat drip from his forehead, how they ran down his hands, feet and back leaving behind small puddles of tench filled liquid.

''You okay?'' Tylor asked her

''What was that?'' Maria asked him, using every force of her will trying to force her voice to remain firm.

''We were somewhere inside the warp itself. I don't know how we got there, but it nearly took us'' Tylor answered her, tho his breathing seemed to slowly be brought under control. He answered her before briefly teleporting away, again Maria could see him unleashing another beacon.

Few words if any could describe Maria's feelings about it, those beacons were essential or them. That much had become apparent more than once, yet her rage sooth away in the realization of the captain's intention.

An intention that proved true, she could see the changing lights of the beacon meet with the one left behind and for a brief instant Maria could swear that the souls of so many Humans and aliens were being drawn to them.

She now understood this was the captain's plan, should they ever be caught in that accursed place they now had a way of emerging from it. The danger of being caught, would always be present, but it was better than nothing.

 **8-7**

She could hear the sounds of footsteps echoed all around her and the sensation of fingers moving about every corner of her body, not a single place remained untouched.

She was about to lash out , when the blue light blasted right past her again, this time however bathe her in its cool warm touch.

But it felt as it burned something of her, as her skin itched in such away, that if it was possible she would have torn of her armor and flayed her own skin of.

Suddenly her eyes were met with the captain's own, somehow someway, she was laying on the floor, her legs were spread open, and she could tell that she had nearly torn off her own face.

Besides her was the insignia of She Who Thirsts drawn in blood.

Tylors touch filled her with such ecstasy and pleasure, that if she was not a trained woman, she would have thrown him onto the floor and enjoyed every moment with him.

However Tylors hands glew yet again and the ecstasy was sooth away.

''Feel better'' he asked her

Maria simply nodded, yet as she was about to speak Tylor began to talk.

''I have good news and bad news. The good news is I know what's happening, the bad news is. ….'' he paused as if it was difficult for him to put his mind into the thought.

''This entire place is completely corrupted and if we want to escape. We're going to have to destroy this place in its entirety.'' Tylor told her as the image, of a massive set of flesh and tentacles stretched out from space into the very realm itself.

Maria simply stared at the screen, her lips felt dry as she moved her head, too see just where the captain went, she noticed that her hand was now glowing blue. Yet she still felt completely drained and in this state she was completely defenseless.

She could see the captain taking hold of that lance like weapon of his and vanishing as he teleported away.

Yet somehow she immediately felt a set of hands take hold of her, even through her armor _''Such a good price. All wrapped up and ready''_ a hissing voice said.

Even thru her armor she could feel its fingers move about her body, how they slowly moved true her , she could feel it trying to cut thru the blue light.

But as it moved up to her chest, that she was met with the sight of a dripping like fluid and a set of tentacles slowly stretching towards her face.

Even as it moved towards her face, Maria could see a strange light flicker itself into existence and a howling shriek shook the very ship itself. Lightning bolts of multiple different colors erupted, how the twisted form of what should have been space, turned and mixed as the energy impacted it.

Instantly the goo, that was upon her reeled back and squirmed its way away from her.

She cursed her helplessness, her paralyzed body and the fact that she felt deep down inside her, from the very deepest part of herself.

Her desire to have that man or his creature besides her.

The thunderous sounds of a storm raged all around, there would be no shelter from it and another set of hands taking her and lifting her of the ground.

Maria prepared herself for the worst, only to be met with the red glob of Saitama's gentle hand as he carried her to one of the many empty chairs.

The blue light was now so intense that it was nearly blinding, not even shutting her eyes shut could she hope to shield them from its intense glare.

Then it was all over and the captain appeared surrounded with a waves of un light, that somehow seemed as if electricity coursed through his body. He vomited blood and digested food.

Only the beeping sounds of the incoming planets, star systems and millions of dead ships were proof, that whatever madness had consumed this area of space was now gone at least momentarily.

The broken, hulls of both Human and alien spaceships floated uselessly in the emptiness of space. Forming the crescent moon with the large circle inside it.

Maria could feel her body responding to her again, as the sensation of the stiff armor plating of her power suit greeted her.

Still the gasping air of the captain walked forward and began to order the ship for any life signs only for the ship's systems to inform him that there were none to be found.

She didn't know when but Tylor was near her soon enough, as she found herself being carried by Saitama and taken to one of the rooms. There she was laid on one of the beads and was allowed to sleep. Maria could only close her eyes.

][][[[]]

'' **Past the empty streams of twisted dreams and distant please. It is there that they fought and killed a Star God.''**

'' **Near the world so true that it is blue, it is there that paradise was brought.''**

The Eldar were shaken no more could they see, no more were their visions of the future reliable. At the moment fates separated were uniting, those that should have never been born were born, those that should have never been saved were saved. Prophecies were being undone while others were being ignored completely.

All the while newer paths were being forged. They needed to act and act now, should those two flames reach their destination then who knew what could happen.

While the Eldar looked into what was needed to occur in the warp the Lord of Change was enraged-happy-confused and number of other feelings that no Human could ever understand.

Literally trillions of plans had just been undone, he had back ups, sure but that wasn't the point or perhaps it was.

Still the matter was that something was burning brightly inside the warp and it's avatar was a sour spot that needed to be dealt with.

If it could do this much damage now, when it was at its weakest, then who knew what it could do when it reached its destination.

The Lord of Decay was overjoyed he could see such a blue stream filled with souls, all so happy, so he plotted to give them his various gifts. Except his infections were undone by the cool blue stream of power and that angered him. Still it was just a matter of time.

Still Isha the Eldar Goddess in her cage of rust and diseases plotted, there was a brief instant, a tiny window she could use to escape her captor. But she needed to be careful, should the Lord of decay catch wind of it, then all of her plans would be for not.

][][][

The Captain of the Imperial Fist exhaled his breath tired, though his powerful body and all inspiring nature hid his exhaustion.

For hundreds of years, they had been alone, cursed to an existence of solitude surrounded by enemies, unable to fully explore or expand into the surrounding systems.

The navigators long since dead, now however ever since the Kosoyase the moon sized ship, this was no longer the case.

For five months they had used the single ship,they traded for the rather significant amount of food.

Its navigation system became essential and absolutely invaluable, even now this fellow Astartes had been copying the systems onto the old ships, they had salvaged all those years ago.

Years upon years that had cut true the resolves of his and his brothers will, had driven into them that they might be the only Humans left.

One would never know it, but the fact that the two men had appeared in the system proved that they were, however the ship was too large and should they have tried to take it, then…

No one would ever understand, the sheer thrill of emotions he and his brothers felt at the incoming transmissions of entire battle fleets calling for help, men woman, abHumans and even some aliens, all calling for help.

Their instincts flared, overjoyed by the calls for help, the memories of the reason for their ascension from normal Human to the Godlike being he was now.

They could not abandon the planet to the various aliens that constantly assaulted them, so the lone ship flew into the emptiness of space.

For five months they fought and for five months they gathered the remnants of lost ships and slowly integrated them into the planet's defense.

The extremely few navigators no matter the age were forced to breed, they were desperately needed and when the first infant was born, was the moment that a ship was sent to see where the signals were coming from.

The report came in, he was shocked to find that a single beacon was left floating in space, guiding and functioning as navigation system, that allowed the ships to communicate in an incredible speed.

He ordered that any ship that could no longer function, be scraped and turned into a defense system.

He had no doubt that the two men had left it behind, otherwise they would have never asked for any new maps.

This continued until they nearly had ninety nine ships in total, filled with millions of personnel, the time had come to begin to spread into the nearby planets,. The original planet they had colonized would become a angry world, helping to feed, the new guard.

He looked at the paperwork and information that came in, displaying that a massive graveyard of planets and ships had just been uncovered, along with several billion survivors in a migrant refugee fleet.

They spoke of a planet sized ship, that flew into the belly of the madness that claimed their worlds and the majority of their people.

As he heard, the few recordings and how the aliens and Humans cried with joy as they described the sheer size of the battle in space and the sheer weaponry the ship displayed.

He believed it only to be lies, when a recording of the battle was sent to him. When he saw it, he knew that he had made the right decision, on not bringing forth the two mans ire.

The ship had succeeded in defeating what could only be called a demon attempting to create a massive body for itself. The sheer number of planet killing weapons alone, then the machines and ships. The Fist would have never succeeded, in defeating the two.

However when the ship didn't return, he believed that it had failed and its crew died somewhere, that is until the blinding blue light alerted the astropaths of something.

Finally after dispatching a single ship to go and explore, while gathering information, that he was impressed to find that several beacons had been laid behind and that a single planet.

Its blue glow was wat shined like a star of hope, within the madness of the warp. He ordered the words that he would never regret even if the inquisition itself wanted him dead.

He ordered them to stay there and keep the plant under their control despite their distance. The planet could purify and cleans anything, the elderly were revitalized and the navigators aged prematurely become young again.

On this day the months became six and his fleets were growing in a number unheard of, the beacons were acting as guiding lights to so many lost ships.

For those without navigators, the beacons technology would suffice, yet in all of this no other Astartes were found. That is not until today, a ship was uncovered filled with ancient Luna wolves, their armors dented and broken.

But their stasis chambers allowed them to live.

He watched as the few man released one of them and how the man demanded that the alarm be raised that Horus had betrayed the Emperor.

No one would ever truly understand just how alone the Imperial Fist captain and his brothers felt with those words.

][][][][][]

He was exhausted, so much that no man should be alive after what he went thru. Blood dripped from his forehead, each dropped replaced one of sweat that should have been on his face.

A whip of energy from the E.A, had managed to strike him. Even now his body was dying yet at the same time heald and became young as it aged beyond reality.

There was nothing outside the ship and in reality the only thing he had done was simply, use the E.A against space itself. In his desperation he had summoned the Dog Talisman to him, but even in its vast bottomless power to keep him alive.

It was but a speck in comparison to the enemies own and to compare it to the E.A's it might have as well been nothing at all. To make matters worse he had to let go of it soon enough, carrying it on him would only bring problems and so he was forced to place it along with the horse talisman, hopefully the two working together could keep the sip safe.

As of this moment everyone except Saitama and himself were asleep, they finally were able to get some rest whatever he had killed, if such a thing could be killed, had played mind games with everyone.

Again the beeping sounds of another ship joining his mix-mash fleet appeared, they had started following the Kosoyase.

He figured that they didn't have anywhere else to go, others had begun to circle the beacon and if fearful its light was the only thing keeping the madness away.

He silently let a prayer for them as the Kosoyase drifted further and further away, already there were close to a hundred ships and more were on the way. The problem was that the Kosoyases environmental system that joined other ships to it, was enveloping them, somehow someway, they became apart of his ship and that was drawing more and more of the talisman's power.

Already the horse talisman was glowing so brightly that it was nearly blinding.

Of course none of the ships had bothered to try and communicate with his own, but already there was a slight hint of movement by them and that's when he understood.

It must have been those ships navigation systems, the crew\people must all be asleep as well, so whatever they had be it servitors or computers latched onto the safest thing around. Be it the beacon or his own ship.

Tylor briefly wondered why he didn't feel the pain he should have felt and remembered that the Horse talisman didn't allow pain to be felt. For some reason he missed the burning stinging sensation.

Then the Kosoyase alerted him to something, it was a small distress signal. Tylor tried to ignore it only to find that they were passing it at the very moment. He was to tired and the people were to vulnerable but since it was there might as well see what it was.

He scanned the planet they began to pass and found a single life form on it.

The planet was a shrine world covered in cathedrals, filled with the broken remains of servitors, towering weapons and broken bones of those long since dead and there he saw her. An elderly woman with white silver hair, was found kneeling on the stairs of a statue of the God Emperor.

He teleported down to try and speak to her and take her with them. The woman's eyes widened and shed tears before she closed her eyes and died wit a smile. Her last words Emperor has sent you''

He placed her corpse on a simple table near the feet of the statue and covered it with several sheets that hung from the walls. Tylor only teleported back onto the kosoyase, no one save Saitama would ever know of the world they had left behind.


	4. Chapter 4

]]][][][][

His breathing was harsh, it must have been the E.A affecting him. Just like before he had slept on and of, this time however no one had come into the bridge, he was completely alone only the servitors and their mixmash of flesh and machinery were in the bridge with him.

Tylor could only struggle to breath, he was healing but the E.A was attempting tn kill him, somehow he knew that the only reason he was still alive was because the weapon knew he was the only one that would take i to a stronger opponent.

He tried to move but his hands felt so heavy, just moving his fingers was a problem, but as he looked at his arm he could see that they were completely healed now.

''Saitama, can you come here'' he said, but remembered that he hadn't pressed the button for the speaker, he was going to get up but Saitama's voice cot him off guard.

''Whats up'' Saitama asked him.

''So you did hear me'' he answered, while not really thinking about the fact that Saitama had shown up.

''Look, we need help. I can't keep using the E.A its not god if we can keep depending on it'' he said as he pointed at the weapon.

''It's to dangerous and we can't keep depending on you to take on things we can't beat. So we need another weapon.'' he let his word sink in. Saitama just looked at him but said nothing, so he just kept going.

''Something just as good. So do you have any idea'' he asked Saitama, but the man just looked at him and walked pu to the chair next to him.

''Get some sleep'' was all he said, as he took the seat next to him. ''I can see the people from up here and if anything happens I'll wake you up'' Saitama said, his voice held a tone that said that he wouldn't be taking a no for an answer.

He really didn't have the strength to fight the man, but simply getting up was a challenge all on its own. Still he managed to get right up and make his way to the sleeping bag he had used earlier, but Saitama's voice stopped him

''You need to get some real sleep, this isn't an office so go to bed.'' he said, as he read a manga, that he pulled out of somewhere.

For some reason he hadn't argued against it, there was a perfectly good sleeping bag right there, but there was something about sleeping on a bed, plus the mixture of his exhaustion, maid any protest redundant and idiotic.

Every step he took, was somehow smoother than the last, yet the weight of his eyes was unexpected. Each step he walked forward, the heavier his eyes got and the more he desired that bed.

Finally he reached one of the rooms and fell asleep. He never reached the bed.

Unbeknownst to him a figure seemed to walk up to him, yet as it neared Tylors fallen body the figure banished only to appear next to him with a large grin on its face.

A face exactly like the one Tylor had.

Yet as the figure lifted its foot and was about to step on Tylors fallen body, it vanished and came out of the wall near him.

''Poor child, who wants to be left alone.'' the figure said, as its white fang like teeth began to drip blood.

''But that isn't your choice is it. At least not anymore. I warned you to leave things alone, I warned you to stay away, but noo you had to go and be a hero.

Now look at you, you've entered a playing field you weren't aren't and will never be ready for.'' it said as it began to vanish.

Little did Tylor Saitama and any of the people in the Kososyase or those of the ever growing fleet, would ever know that their features were being changed and forced to a twist for the amusement of the creatures in other realms.

As this went on the Kosoyase continued its normal protocols, it cut and sealed several of the ships on the ever growing fleets ships.

None of them would ever know that the ships, had been repaired as they seemed to be healing all on their own.

[][][][]

He felt a shove , then another and another. ''Get up'' Saitama's voice with its usual uncaring form.

Tylor struggled to open his eyes and found that he actually had a surprisingly dry mouth. Saitama took notice of this almost immediately.

''You've been asleep for two days. That's what happens when you keep working non stop.'' he Saitama said as he pointed a screen hanging from the nearby wall.

Tylor looked up and his eyes began to widen, the sight of the events unfolding was nothing more than horrifying. Not because it was one of the several abominations or dangers they had encountered.

But because it was on this moment that Tylor understood that any attempt to say that he was nothing more than a pawn of something greater. From a few ships that were drawn to them, now there were hundreds of thousands and growing in number.

His arms tired from the lack of sleep, the exhaustion now apparent. He couldn';t ignore it anylonger yet he had no choice, he had to get to the bridge.

''Fuck'' he said as he struggled to get off the floor ''Computer show me the ship's systems'' the screen immediately flickered and his eyes were met with the truth.

There written in plain english, spanish and several other languages. Ships capacity beyond sustaining. Every line that marked the engines and power cells was maxed out.

''Saitama, how are'' he began only for Saitama to stop him from saying any more.

''Both of thoes rocks are glowing like crazy, the thing is their shining more and more.'' Saitama said, in a way that said that there was something else.

He rubbed the back of his head and then began to say. Were getting a lot of messages, people and aliens want to negotiate'' Saitama said, only for his eyes to glow, in his residential glowden power.

He stretched out his hand and his companion took it, pulling him up. Tylor felt the weight of responsibility on him, like a set of body weights that made movement almost impossible, yet they allowed him to move and continuously tire.

''Get ready'' he told his friend, Saitama simply looked at him.

''Computer send this thru the fleet that follows us'' he ordered, only a green light answered his command. ''I want a representative of every ship, if there is a fleet captain amongst you, I want them. For any alien and Human learn to get along, like it or not we're all we have'' he said as the green light blipped as it transmitted his words.

Almost instantly, thousands of small ships made their way towards the Kosoyase and the ship instinctively opened the docking bay, allowing them entrance.

One by one they all existed their ships and had Tylor not been thru so much already , he would have smiled.

Most people present were human, imperialist in fact. Yet there were also the four eyed aliens that were obviously Batarians, a set of blue colored woman with tentacles on their heads, humanoid cat people, small dwaphs, tall human looking aliens that towered over the people, these looked way to young.

Near naked woman that seemed to glide rather than walk and to his surprise a group of what could only be called Space Marines stood in their power armors. Yet their bodies and actions screamed exhaustion, the armors dented scraped and few could ever describe what could be hidden by their helmets.

The giant robots that guarded the entrance guided them and welcomed them in. One by one they walked forward and were shown the size of the Kosoyase. Tylor was actually surprised by just how much the Kosoyase had changed, he knew that spending so much time inside the bridge was not good for him.

Yett he ignored just how much the systems onboard had been cleaned up and repaid. All of the dust that covered the halls, a lot of the tanks that were empty were now filled with various aquatic life, both saltwater and freshwater. The oce dead forest and fields now had a full set of animals and working interior ecosystems.

There were now more machines walking back and forth, cleaning the Kosoyase some even went as far as to offer drinks to the incoming negotiators. The sight of the once quiet now had working screens music and several machines that Tylor couldn't identify.

Finally one by one they entered a simple elevator that somehow was capable of carrying the space marines along with everyone else, that lead them all into a single meeting room.

''Let's go say hi'' Tylor said to saitama.

][][][[]

As they made their way into the the main meeting room, Tylor could feel his will whittle away, both the weight of responsibility and the added problems now apparent to him. Not because they were inescapable but because all he had to do was press a button and he could easily leave these people behind.

Yet try as he might he didn't have the will to do so, no it was more like he couldn't bare to look at himself, in a mirror should he ever choose to do so.

He could feel his stomach move, the lack of food and water for the last two days he hadn't eaten or drank anything made it difficult for him to concentrate. Each step seemed to echo as he gave it.

Saitama himself as unemotional as ever, yet his ears and eyes picked up on everything that went on around him.

More and more machines seems to be moving about the ship, their bodies remained in the same human designs, yet now he could see small tanks and what looked like giant beetles that changed into human form and began to build a small rail, for people to hold on to as they walked thru the hall.

A lot of people that met him, would say that Saitama had a lack of intelligence, yet any one that was around the man o long enough recognized that the man somehow was able to pick up on everything that went on around him.

Since day one he could tell that somehow someway, the machines were getting smarter, not just that they were changing form. It wasn't anything dangerous, but the fact that the things were now having an almost religious obsession with the captain was more than apparent.

Sure Saitama himself would more often than not simply walk around the ship just trying to relieve his boredom, in fact Saitama had found that the ship had somehow had a way to ike up videos from alien planets and he had seen a lot of weird TV shows.

He had ventured into the depths of the ship and found a giant blue crystal, it was exactly like the green ones that every other ship in the one he was currently in, except this one said in plain english; Colonial S.T.C.

Saitama had no idea what the thing did so he just left it alone, however what was around the thing was what drove his curiosity back then. There were robots all over the place and when he had voiced the fact that he was thirsty, one of them immediately brought to him a cup of cold water. The thing itself actually had ice cubes in it.

He had seen the robots bringing up weapons designs of all kinds and if Saitama were to be honest, they looked ore and more advanced as they were being designed. He had no ral way of knowing it, that was certain, but there was something in there, something almost unnatural, it wasn't evil, not by any means, yet the designs had the same blue glow the captain had.

Another room was dedicated only for shields, another to armor, yet another for food and water, the rooms that had all of that was good enough, yet these two were doing something strange.

For example armors that had cool water that turned hot allowing the soldiers or the people to continue unhindered by the word climate. Food that could be absorbed by the skin, allowing people to fight or keep going without ever needing to eat.

Ship designs, each one stranger than the last, yet it was the fact that the robots all looked at the videos that had a camera that recorded the captain's actions. In one moment Saitama saw that a root that was looking at the captain using his power on one of the woman, actually mimicked his actions.

Normally this wouldn't have been anything of importance, had the robot not made a statue of the captain doing the same gesture, this alone still wasn't anything interesting, except the robot kneeled down and began to worship the statue. ''Great captain, true captain, you are creator.'' It said.

Ever since then Saitama made sure to keep alert about everything going on around the ship, he had seen how coldly the machines welcomed the aliens they had rescued and how indifferent they acted, in comparison to the Humans they saw. Yet in every moove there was the sign of something not quite right, it was almost as if the machines were observing the refugees.

Time on the ship is odd, no it was more like it was none existent. Not because people didn't age, but because the days seemed to meld together, now for some places there were octopus like robots, on other areas spiders unaccompanied alien children as they ventured in the ship.

Yet things became even stranger after the blue light that turned the world into water and the momentary appearance of that woman. Now there were machines creating small gardens in every twelve roome.

Dirt and some kind of fertilizer was used to make the plants grow, the robots used a type of blue orb that light up the room and made the plants grow almost instantly. Different kinds of gardens appeared since then, some were made of vegetables, others were simply flowers and still others were nothing more than a well with grass around it.

The fact that the captain preferred the last one made the robots do everything possible to keep that room in perfect condition.

Even now Saitama could see that the new robots that walked around were by no means a true welcome party, they all had the same designs he had seen back then, meaning they were covered in weapons.

The disorienting feeling, combined by the fact that all the way up to now, the only thing they had found were nothing but enemies.

Well there was the giants in yellow armor, but that was just one and no other good had been found since.

Yet to everyone including the people from the ships, except for Saitama himself there was a n untold secret. The machines had infiltrated their ships and scandall of their equipment, food supplies, shields and even the people themselves.

They had done this,by using the captains blue glow, this somehow forced the other shops to stop any hostilities against them.

Even as he had gone to wake up the captain, Saitama had found the robots filling up entire crates of fruits and vegetables, the most notable part was that they were all juicy fruits. Oranges, water melons, melons and so on.

The two of them finally reached the meating room, it was time to negotiate.

[][][][][

 **To the soldier; I offer weapons armor and food of all kinds. To the people; I offer a home for them to call and maintain. To the Space Marines, I offer more advanced weapons to aid them in their times of need.**

 **To the alien the only thing I can offer is an alliance, serve Humanity and be shielded with the people. I expect you to aid us in our wars and complete obedience by you, do that and we will protect you with everything we have.**

 **To all I offer food-water-medicine and over all a purpose. Ships, machines and worlds of all kinds are ready for you should you accept my offer.**

 **Now I ask of you for a leap of faith, grant me your greatest of soldiers, I will grant them weapons greater than the ones the mere common soldier will gain. To those that excel separate them and send them to me. From them a new batch of soldier will rise.**

 **I am no God, so I must do the only thing a man can do. I will take the dirt of flesh and merge it with the waters of technology. They will never be as great as the space marines, however they won't have to. No wound will be to create, no weapon impossible to manage.**

 **They shall be the pinnacle of what humanity can achieve without leaving their Human selves behind, born into the word of man, forged in the horrors of war, they shaw stand as Humanity's shield. They will be the Colonial Marines.**

Three days later. Children ran down the halls of the Soyokase, their long slender forms that were nearly grey in color, made them match the mechanical implants they already had, despite their young age.

Their laughter somehow made the once quiet ship echoe with joy, along with them were both regular human children completely unchanged, meaning they had nothing that made them seem different in comparison to any person from Earth.

Then there were the dog and cat people, the long pointed ear people that looked like elves and even the blue people.

Saitama looked at all of them as he walked down the ships halls, the group of children running past him only to be immediately scolded by one of the adults, for not respecting someone of his high status.

Right now he was walking down the third floor, a deal had been made and it had been a simple one, or at least Saitama thought it had been. Nothing interesting happened really the Humans called the Elves Eldar, while the Elves denied it saying that they didn't even know what Eldar were.

The Dog people argued that the Cat people couldn't be trusted, because the cats only steal anything they see as valuable.

They grey people or as they called themselves said that the blue woman were all Psykers and were capable of using a type of un holy power.

The four eyes only said that if the Captain was willing to allow them to sell slaves they would obey the captain's commands.

Saitama for his part was against this, however he knew that the captain usually had an alternative to everything. That meant that it was more than likely that he would let the creators of slaves have their way, but with a severe restriction.

Yet the giants that were called Space Marines only asked to be allowed to replenish their numbers.

The deal had been simple, there were plenty of floors and there were a lot of ships so there should have been no trouble. Those were the key word, should have been no trouble.

The thing was things weren't so easy, the Space marines demanded more than one floor, the reason being they needed a place to train to they took one of the training rooms and one of the floors that were used for housing people, their servants and their families went with them.

They however were heavily opposed to having any of the robots enter their floor, also no aliens would enter their section, so now the elevator and the teleporter skipped those two areas, except if someone had their codes.

Saitama didn't care, but people still complained.

The blue woman brought in alcohol, porn skimpy clothing and all sorts of flowers, some armor and weapons they used. The weapons were immediately confiscated, but were immediately returned when they were scanned by the ship's computers.

The Humans came in in by the hundreds of thousands and immediately took over more than eight floors, some took entire rooms while others were immediately taken to the armories. The captain immediately ordered the captains of those people to to find the best ones capable of being captains of their own ships.

They were few, in fact the captains which were allot really, Saitama didn't know how many they were only found five people. Needless to say the Taylor wasn't impressed but he gave those five people five of his biggest ships.

Both the Humans and the aliens brought in what little they had, cloths-weapons-armor-shovels-boots and families, gold coins collected from worlds long since passed.

There were even radios-cameras-holograms that played old videos of what looked like old tv shows and stuffed animals. What caught Saitamas attention were the animals brought in, there were all kinds from giant tiger that sent electricity flying everywhere, to fish that could float around, eagles with two heads and dogs that had robot teeth.

So more than one floor was used to house all of these animals and the ship's computers immediately began to take blood samples, in order to make clones that people could eat.

The few plants everyone had had ben taken and had a tiny piece taken and were immediately being cloned as well as newer forms being made.

Saitama was actually surprised by just how quickly everyone seemed to adjust to this new situation. There were still plenty of empty floors, but those were mostly for work, like building things or testing out newer equipment.

The robots were everywhere separating people every time someone started a fight, while at other times they could be seen guiding people to the kitchens or bathrooms. Hell now a small section near every elevator seemed to be turned into a make ship marker.

Every floor had one, if they didn't sell food they sold cloths, workers for a day were seen in one floor. Those people would go to a ship and help whoever it was moved their things.

As for the slaves the deal was simple, this is what made it so hard to be accepted. Ten years they would be slaves and for ten years they would be great as so, however went that time was up, they had to be let go free.

It would be up t them if they wanted to stay in servitude, to whoever bought them. The person wasn't allowed to put any drug or microchip to make them obey after all they were going to go free after a while anyway.

That along with no beating them unnecessarily was all of the measurements the Tylor put. The four eyes didn't like that, but Tylor simply said they would be getting paid by whoever bought them anyway so who cared, plus if you couldn't get what you needed from a slave in ten years, then it wasn't the slave that had a problem it was you.

They reluctantly agreed, but were disgusted at the fact, that any children born were to be let go along with the parents.

The other captains had taken full advantage of the fact that the robots could fix their broken tanks and planes, hell they even made them fix some of their cloths. Others sent their injure people to the infirmary, even now despite how good the technology is, the place is still packed with people.

Any missing equipment was being replaced and the soldiers were taking full advantage of the training room, using it to simulate battles and they made every soldier that could still move, go to the weight room to train and do some exercise.

Old people could be seen in the gardens or in the fields working on anything they could. Yet it was the times people saw the captain glow with his power that made the people pause whenever they entered the bridge.

The blue glow of energy seemed to ripple around him, almost as if it was so intense by the the fact that it was now needed by so many people that it had no choice but to keep going.

It was in times like these that Saitama realized only thing, not everyone could see the captain's power, they all felt it, but only one out of every ten actually saw just how blinding the light had become.

It had only been three days but already there were stories about the captains cool blue light and how it looked like water and how it made all of their pain go away.

Saitama himself had seen a man with a robot eye and a face that had been completely burned off only showing the charred remains charge to dad answers, only to find that his face began to itch, the itch became so bad that he had to stop and claw at his face.

When he was done the man had torn of his burned skin and meat, he immediately saw his reflection and screamed. It was impossible, but he hadn't even reached the bridge and he was already heald.

Needless to say he arrived near Tylor and aimed his gun at the back of the captain's head, he just stood there five minutes passed with him just standing there with his gun aimed at the captain's head. The man just turned and walked away.

This happened so many times, if it wasn't a missing arm, it was a person with a ruined body, an alien that was only machine parts for tentacles and so on. They all grew back but stories of the captain being a saint or something could be heard.

The imperialist said that only the Emperor could grant anyone that power and that Tylor himself said that he was only Human so reason be held, the man was a servant to the Emperor even if he himself didn't know it.

It was hard to argue with that logic, considering Tylor himself didn't know how he arrived in this dimension to begin with.

Still as he left the people behind and passed the latest of the people that walked up to the bridge, Saitama saw that a lot of them had begun to kneel as they were being heeld, old people didn't have aking back, children weren't sic with birth defects and a woman said she wasn't steril anymore.

''Yo'' Saitama called to Tylor, as he announced his arrival to the bridge.

''How are they getting along?''Tylor asked Saitama.

''There are fights here and there, but nothing major. Your robots are keeping them from killing each other'' Saitama answered Tylor, as he saw the images on the screen. Each one showed small ships moving from one imperial ship to another.

''From what I can see they're trying to get as much information from each other as they can, every alien ship is doing the same with their own.''Tylor said to Saitama, as small bubbles that had the ships that were by themselves stay completely alone with no small ships flying to the.

''So how do you know that?'' Saitama asked Tylor.

''Because that's what I would do. Id try to figure out what happened with the people I already knew of and then worry about everyone else. Its started '' Tylor said as a small ship was seen flying towards a wooden ship.

''Saitama, from here on out no matter what happens make sure that you keep an eye on everyone you can'' Tylor told Saitama.

''Why' Saitama asked in return.

''Because from here on out, if they can get along outside the Soyokase, then we might actually have a strong military to help us and each other or a strong military that would and will try to kill us.''Tylor answered Saitama.

[][][][[][]

''So what are you going to do?'' Saitama asked Tylor

''The only thing I can think of, is find a planet that can hold life and work from there. We'll have to stop moving for a while, but if everyone can't get along in there, then we all have no way of actually surviving together.'' Tylor answered Saitama.

The computers screens immediately glew and marked a nearby planet, it had water wight grass field and honestly nothing else. Saitama looked at the captain with a hint of interest, but the man for his part just ignored, his gaze.

If we can get them to work together and create a world where they can join, then as long as that world stands then their unity should hold.'' Tylor told Saitama, but his words sounded more like a question than an answer.

''So like the united nations of Earth'' Saitam answered.

''Something like that, the problem is, we literally have entire planets and moons t work with. There lies the problem, if we can get the world to work, then to whom does the next world belong to, its moons and so on.'' Tylor said, his voice holding a hint of uncertainty. As if he knew that his plan could easily break at any moment.

''It will be okay, everyone is starting to get along on the ship'' Saitama said, as he placed his hand on Tylors shoulder, attempting to relieve some of his captains worry.

Exhaling Tylor tightened his hands, his heart accelerated as he moved to press a single button in front of him. Granted he could have just used the voice command, but in all honesty he felt that something this important needed to be done personally. Nothing could be left to its own devices.

Saitama could see the uncertainty in the captain's movements, as he moved the hard silicon construct of the buttons glowing white from made Tylor's finger light up bright red as he pressed it.

This is captain Tylor of the Soyokase, we're going to arrive at a nearby planet, well use that to cement our new alliance.'' Tylor announced thru the ship's communication system, almost instantly he was met with hundreds of voices protesting against it.

The moment his words were spoken the giant crystal Saitama had seen all those months? Weeks? or was it days passed appeared on the left side of the bridges screens.

 **Colonization** **system activated. Deploying exploratory drones**.

As soon as those word appeared on screen, thousands of small flying ships, flew from the Soyokase, like a wave of silver red and green, that blanketed a small speck of the blackness of space.

Within moment everything from mineral deposits-ice sheets- soil samples and areas where animal life could be placed began to appear.

The computers even showed where the first few settlements could be built, different areas where plants could be grown and as for the few lakes it highlighted the ones where fish could be quickly placed.

The Soyokase turned automatically and headed towards the planet, tho the ship did move slowly, Tylor stood quiet the entire time.

After the first hour, Saitama noticed that the robots began to scan the moon, then the nearby planets and even the many rocks that drifted near them.

''Those are not roks'' said the Inquisitor as she walked into the bridge, the woman was furious when she had woken up and discovered the many aliens in the ship. Not only that but the appearance of so many mutants and soldiers.

Saitam could have sworn that the woman looked exactly like a tomato, back then.

The computers showed, adamantium-silicon-water-several material Saitama could not name much less identify.

''I heard your transmission, we should not stay in one area. Not at the moment.'' The woman said. Saitama noticed that she held a small skull like device, that glew every time she spoke, the moment Tylor answered it did the same.

''What the hell do you expect us to do? In one hand we can keep going and hope to god we make it to our destination. The problem is no one trusts anyone in this make ship fleet.

Before you say just get rid of the aliens, remember that none of the Imperial ships are willing to mix their people, just look at the floors, yes they are full, but each fleet has taken one or two floors and they don't travel to any other one. Sure the cafeteria-night clubs and-training rooms-gyms and infirmary has them together. But no one actually is willing to join together beyond that.'' Tylor answered.

''They are disciplined and can keep going on'' The woman insisted.

''Yeah and that's what kept those men and woman going. You forget what those people have gone thru. Look at what we passed by before, their minds are tired, they were both dehydrated and starving. Like it or not they are getting better, but all it takes is one giant move or several small moves and those people break'' Tylor answered her, the Soyokase was now nearing the planet .

''Theres something you're not telling me, if you want me to help. Then I need you to say it.'' she said to Tylor

''... The truth is we are starting to meet stronger and stronger enemies, so much in such away that even the E.A is starting to become to dangerous to use.'' Tylor answered, his words began to lay a sort of tightening grip around the three of them.

Yet Tylor continued '' If we are to survive then we will need three things, in case we don't make it then our people will have a stronghold so they can reclaim the universe.

Second if they can't learn to work together, then in any battle we encounter will always end in disaster.''

''Finally you can see it can't you, something's coming. Think about it all up to now, we've encountered things coming towards us or things made to catch anything they could. It's almost as if every unpleasant thing we've encountered was nothing more then a scout'' Tylor said, finally voicing his thoughts.

''So what does that mean?'' she asked him in return.

''I don't know, but if things go dad we're going to need a place to hold the line. My power might not be enough.'' Tylor answered her.

''Ca..captain'' a small voice caught their attention. As they turned to see who it was, they noticed that the woman were all standing near the entrance to the bridge.

T was among'st them, but the one to speak was the same woman that was always shy around the captain whenever she was near him. Their stomachs now resembled those of of woman who only had a couple of weeks or was it days away from giving birth.

Saitama noticed that the people in the hall watched every moment as Tylor moved his hands near their stomachs, none of them noticed that Tylor had in fact taken the horse like stone that now never stopped glowing and used it on their stomachs.

Yet something odd happened this time, all of the woman surrounded Tylor and began to hug him, those too far behind, hugged the woman in front of them and so on.

''Captain'' T said as she closed her eyes

''Our children as well as us will never leave you'' another woman said

''We are captains, so captain does not need any other woman'' another said

''Saitama knew what was going on but try as he might he couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face. The woman had heard several of the younger girls and their mothers wonder if they could be presented as concubines for the captain.

This was them woman asserting their position, they would not tolerate anyone else to get anywhere near the captain.

A large loud beeping sound echoed in the bridge as the ships accompanying the Soyokase began to send in their own colony teams and each one began to carve out their own areas. Tylor for his part didn't move.

Saitama could feel that the captain never had any intention to take any set of land, this world was for the people to learn to work together.

The aliens did the same, however Tylor gave a single order, they could dig and move whatever land, but they had to collect all of the soil, any waste would be the same and so on. Robots in all forms quickly made planet fall, small tanks dragged behind wagons of materials and food, flying machines patrolled the areas keeping people from killing each other.

In all of this there wasn't much room for everyone, so the moon was immediately colonized. A single fountain similar to the ones on board was built into the new lands marked, they all had the same properties and were immediately taken in by the people.

The issue was that not everyone could fit in every moon near the planet so the other one needed to be colonized. The system they had arrived had eight planets, four moons and on the main world two of those moons were present.

The issue was that the Soyokase was having trouble processing so much information that continued to change.

It was hard to believe that all of this was going on in one day, Saitama could only stare as Tylor had stayed still using his power on the woman as they were greeted by the cool blue light. As they all began to leave one by one, they either gave Tylor a kiss on his forehead-lips or on one of his cheeks.

Saitama could feel that Tylor actually felt better and his worry was alleviated, those woman had actually done something good.

Tylor began to immediately look at the information on the screens and exhaled, the issue wasn't the materials needed, neither was it the fact that everyone had begun to cut up the planets and moons.

No Saitama could feel, the captain had suspected this would happen.

''Begin secondary ship release, all medical ship-forge crafts and anything useful to help the colonisation.'' Tylor ordered.

The computers immediately began to glow, the words Forge ships released-medical tanks searching for any sick and injured, plants required for for released searching. The drones immediately began to send signals to the fleet and they immediately answered, the material was more than enough to build a starting colony on each moon and planet, but that was it.

They needed to explore and expand even now, plants and animals were already being dispersed through each section, as for the moons that held little atmosphere, they were given a small atmosphere machines similar to the one s on the Soyokase.

Each ship had their own way of doing things, Saitama could see tactics being sent from ship to ship. The aliens held little say on any of hem, that was when Tylor steps in and ordered them to work together whether they liked it or not.

He also ordered them not to include the Soyokase, if there was an enemy then it would be the first thing they would try to take out. They didn't have the luxury to rely on it.

No one contacted them that day, everyone just kept working none stop, at some point the Inquisitor turned and walked away. Saitama could feel Tylors uneez.

''She was spying on us.'' Tylor said.

''Yeah'' Saitama answered

''Good, if she really endangers us all. Kill her or send her far away, somewhere she won't bother us again.'' Tylor said as he began to draw another circle and a golden chain came out of it.

''It's said that this thing can reach anything, no matter how far it is. ''Tylor said as his words left an uneasy silence. ''It's said that to a normal person it feels like a chain and nothing more, if one has godly material in them, them it gets more and more difficult to move in, until it's impossible to remove'' Tylor finished.

''I'm going to go see what's going on'' Saitama said, Tylor sat down and the chain lifted itself of, vanishing into a golden portal only to appear next to the captain. It did this over and over again until it made an outline of the captains chair.

Saitama could feel and now could even tell what Tylor was thinking, it must have been the new power that came with the chain.

The captain was filled with nothing but doubt, he felt that he might have never allowed the people onto the ship, that maybe staying on a world was a bad idea considering everything they encountered. That at any given time everyone could kill each other, he even worried for the woman and the children that were about to be born.

But most of all Saitama could feel that Tylors next move was what mostly worried him at the moment as another beacon was immediately released.

][][][][][]]][]

Rain fell upon the world, as the last land that was still somewhat safe started to get signed by the enemy.

He walked slowly thru the giant machines called titans and the massive tanks that could meet them in battle. Before there were dozens of these, now only a sew how many he didn't know.

The world's unique nature, made the rain become a mist that itched the moment it touched his skin, as he passed by the people he could see they were all going thru the same thing. They did the best they could to hide their exposed skin, what little it was.

As he continued to walk he began to hear the people speak ''One of our greats is here''

''I guess, we really are on our last legs''

''Take a good looking men, I fought alongside that man years ago and he still alive. Don't worry, we'll live thru this'' a man said as he tried to calm down his men's fear.

A woman loudly boasted ''I fought along side that man and we all made it out alive''

Then another and another, sometimes it was a woman, others it was a man. His large plasma shotgun, hung from his back. His peach colored skin-brown eyes and black hair was only apparent, as the left side of his face was covered with a type of white metalike alien metal.

His right hand was no longer made of flesh, but of the same alien metal. The same went for his left leg, part of his stomach and one of his lungs.

He began to remember the first time he had entered the military, when all of this was just starting. In reality he couldn't remember ever training, truthfully there had never been any training, the only thing was they showed him how to shoot a gun and nothing else.

A small box that acted ;like a one way phone that allowed people to hear their loved ones, but they couldn't be seen or take back to them.

The only thing he remembered about that day, was the smell of burning flesh and the mountains of corpses that covered the battlefield. That was the day he lost his arm, a small silver ball that was made for replacing body parts was what gave him his new arm. Every nerve screamed in pain, blood spattered all around him and he vomited by the sheer amount of pain.

He picked up a machine gun laser from a nearby corps and walked, as the days passed he had no choice but to learn how to hunt just to survive. Eventually he found another battle and he joined it as he tried to help his fellow men.

At one point he had seen a wall of titans-planes and tanks be completely wiped out by the enemy.

That day he lost his stomach, one battlefield became another and he lost his leg, but by this point he didn't care anymore, he could barely feel anything anymore. He was just too tired to care, his will was exhausted but he didn't have the luxury to stop anymore.

Not once had he ever been contacted by his family, in reality he knew they would have never done so.

''WAAAAA!'' a loud roar echoed thru the lines the enemy was here.

Even as the last defenders aimed their guns, long before the titans unleashed their payloads and even before the tanks moved in to create a defensive wall for them. He knew it was over.

They were like a swarm of endless techno magic and green skins, mixed in with an unquenchable rage. Even as the guns overheated and exploded killing their users, even as the titans moved into fights the enemies own, even as the tanks were covered in the small snotlings he felt death coming.

Then a miracle happened, from the sky fell a light and another and another, until it was covered in shooting stars.

As the stars hit the ground around them disorienting everyone near them and they let out their occupants, everyone noticed that the stars weren't stars but pods. From them giants in armors that he had never seen before emerged, their guns were defending just to hear and they spilled death wherever they struck.

Ships of unknown designs came forth and with them people dressed in many different forms.

Help had finally come. He closed his eyes and didn't wake up again.

[Six months earlier.]

[][][][[[][][[]

She awoke into a larger room, the smell of oils-flowers-fine wines-food all kinds and the smell of sex in the air somehow all mixing together in a delicate form that threatened to choke her will in every second she passed in it.

Like so many times before the demons and their hermaphrodite forms began their attack. This time however the giant that always came at the end of her dream was now present, every time he came closer and closer, the cool glow of the Captain's power now enveloped him.

The demons were about to breach her privacy only for the giants hands to instantly lash out string them, its movements were so quick that she could barely tell it had even moved at all.

Her arms were spread open as well as her legs as she remained hanging in the air, just like the days she had been forcefully impregnated with him.

The invisible binds that held her were torn all at once and her body screamed with pleasure, every nerve from the pain receptors in her skin, to the ones in her bones were going mad with ecstasy.

The giant held her in his massive arms, she was like a child , as its massive form dwarf her form , no she was more like a doll in his strong hands.

Then as the cool light began to envelop her, she heard the giant say a single word, a small insignificant fraze. But one that was so clear and so heavy that she was instantly marked by it.

'' **Mother''**

She woke up in an instant, her body covered in a warm sweat. Her gasping form took as many moments and as many breaths as it could, desperately she tried to calm herself.

Several of her newly formed sisters were just sleeping or they took their times learning new skills, others ate their appetites were now greater than the normal ones people would usually have.

A warm glass of milk awaited her as she slowly rose herself from her bed, the soft yet firm nature of it was welcoming to her and she couldn't gain any comfort or rest from it at the moment.

Every part of her wanted to run from the room into the captain's arms, yet she remembered when she had drugged the man and immediately rendered him vulnerable. Yet in an instant both the servitors and the second in command were on her.

The man however was awake a couple of hours later, in fact he even tanked her after it, he was overworked and the drug had helped him get some rest.

The drug she had used should have killed a normal man, yet it was the creature's power that helped him overwhelm it and make it completely ineffective in its lethality.

She drank the milk with a thirst and hunger that she finished the cup in an instant, however the glass was immediately filled the moment she placed it on the table next to her.

As she looked up, her very core turned with anger, T stood near her serving the drink.

To all of her sisters as well as her, it was no mystery that the black haired woman was the captain's favorite. There was no mystery who it was, yes it would be her T, her heart burned with fury powered by a jealousy that should not exist.

That woman would be the one to share the captain's bed. That thought alone was nearly unbearable, near the woman she could see that nearly everyone else had the same feelings as her.

A small seat similar to a bed, floated into the room. Some of the woman could barely move on their own, their pregnancies were to advanced and were at the point of giving birth. So for a while these seats would be their rides if they wanted to move around.

These children were unnatural, everyone knew it and they all had shared the stories of what they dreamt and came to one conclusion. The captains power had changed both theirs and their growing children's fates.

She carefully rose from the bed and slowly walked to the edge of the room, she finished her second glass and moved into the halls. As she walked in from the silence of the room, she found herself in a new world, completely different to the one she had become accustomed to.

Now aliens-machines-servitors and Humans walked around the halls. The moment her presence was known, the people became silent and moved to allow her to pass by.

It was already widely known that she was one of the captains concubines, many already spoke that the children growing in their wombs were the captains. There was little respect for the captain, however as she felt the heavy presence that grew in power by the moment, she knew that Saitama was getting near her location.

Tho in the last couple of days the stories about the captains healing power were slowly getting spread around, they were only to those near him or any of his locations. However since the man was almost always in the bridge, his stories were kept from the wider public.

Saitama however, he was someone only fools would speak ill of near him. His very presence was known to anyone with any higher psychic ability and it was devastating.

In comparison to a normal man Saitama is a giant that is fare larger then any space marine. In fact the man towered over them in sheer power alone, to many it was a mystery why he even followed the captain's orders, at least until people realized that the glowing power that was now being distributed to the growing fleet.

The two men actually filled the others defects, anyone that analyzed their power would be forced to contemplate everything down to what they both really were.

Where Saitama was a raging inferno of power that just kept growing without end, then Tylor was a deep ocean from which there is no bottom. One continues to grow, while the other has no end.

She could barely keep her saliva in her mouth, however it was completely becoming dry. Even as Saitama near her , her body stopped moving and it wouldn't respond to her, even thinking became difficult until the man was right besides her.

''Hey you okay'' Saitama asked her

In an instant the world came back to her, where everything became quiet and was quickly becoming dark, it all ended in the instant he stood near her.

''Lord Saitama, what do I have the honor'' she said as she tried with all her might to maintain her voice.

''Trying not to stay bored, wanna come with me?'' Saitama asked her

][][][][][][]

They continued to walk, more like Saitama walk and she float on her seat. They walked past the many alien that attempted to find away to bring normality to their lives. Squats in their short muscular forms moved about thru the halls, with them several machines followed.

Saitama followed them as they walked into a small hall, it was reachable after going straight-then left and right again. She was about to say something only for Saitamas power to bring the peoples eyes upon them.

Workers suddenly stood still, women held their children tightly fear the in their eyes was all too easy to be seen. Metal sheets were caught still as a squat handed it over to another. Only the mechanical clanks of the robots, along with the sparks of welding materials as the smell of burning reached their nose.

It was no mystery that the ship's floors were incredibly high and the people in front of them had taken full advantage of it.

At least ten floors had been built in the short amount of time that had passed, each floor was separated by the space about the size of a fully armored Astartes. She was about to say something when Saitama simply smiled turned and walked away,

''Don't forget to add bathrooms'' Saitama said as he walked away.

The sheer silence as his footsteps echoed thru the quit hall. She layed\sat there, she was just about to verbally punish them for changing the ship without permission, only for the briefest of thoughts to reach her.

It was as insignificant, but as important as one a person would make weather he chose to eat a salad or the soup. Tylor was constantly watching everything inside the ship and by that thought he was all to aware about what the squats were doing.

Her seat turned and floated away, as she left the people behind she immediately heard the sounds of murmuring and the work immediately start all over again As if they hadn't ever paused for their arrival.

She came out of the first corner and was greeted by the sight of Saitama vanishing like a rocket and immediately come back down holding several balloons with him.

Children of different races immediately took one and ran off laughing, it appears that the had figured out the robots would give them whatever they asked for.

Near their area was one of several elevators and she immediately followed Saitama into it and from what would have seen as a second they entered another floor, the entire place was covered with the fine fragrance of oils-wines-furs-sweat all mixed in with a heavy mix of sweat and sex.

The smells lingered in the air, the entire floor seemed as it had been changed for it to be dedicated for nothing more than pleasure.

The entire floor was completely different to the one before, where the one above still held the white and grey colors, only bits and pieces were being changed here and there.

Each group was adding their own unique culture to the space they had claimed. Because of this it would be a while until the floor was completely changed.

This one however was completely different, thick banners hanged from the walls-carpets lined as far as possible on the floor. The sounds of women laughing and the moaning echoes of men and women.

As Saitama and herself walked in deeper they found a large cart filled with weapons and technology, it floated in front of them only to banish teleported away.

The sounds of children laughing caught their attention and s they moved near the sound a set of heavily armed robots stood in their way.

''Citizens, well come to the nursery of the inhabitants of the floor, if you are not a parent then we suggest you leave.'' they said, several of their weapons glew as they powering up.

''What are they doing here'' Saitama said

''Lord Saitama, do to the fact that this floor has been converted to a resting area for adult. Many women have children. It is a sad reality that some will try to hurt\kidnap\or sell children as slaves, we will not allow any harm to come to them.'' the robot said.

It immediately depowered its weapons and allowed the two of them true, as they moved in, they were greeted by the sight of a playpen filled with several children of all kinds. Blue girls with tentacles on their heads, children that were red-green and yellow with large tentacles that reached to the ir knees, which was odd considering the blue ones tentacles only reached their heads and nothing more.

Infants both human and reptile ran after small balls, as their tiny feet had difficulty carrying their still growing bodies.

Young girls and boys, were learning what they could from a robot that that had simple mathematics in front of them. Tho the look in their eyes, showed they would rather be somewhere else.

However above them all the glimmering lights of several dozen robots viewing everything were present, even as they all stared both Saitama and herself noticed that these hadn't depowered their weapons.

There was also the thing about the air and the surrounding decoration, the air itself was clean not a sense of flowery fragrance and the entire place was covered in a set of multiple colors that was meant to bring the attention to them.

''Why does this room smell different?' Saitama asked as if it was the only thing that really matters.

''Do it the fact that aphrodisiacs are constantly being released, we have determined that air filtration was needed'' the robot answered.

Saitama just turned and walked, she followed him and noticed that unknowingly they had entered one of the massive rooms. This floor was so different than the one before it, that she became aware that not all the floors would be designed the same way.

As they left the room, they were immediately greeted by the smells and lights that were either pink or any other color that would entice the senses.

Saitama didn't bother to go in deeper, had it not been for a completely naked woman to call him to her. She had no act of welcoming him to her, no her body language said, she had something to say to him.

Apparently the four eyes slavers had come in and considering the aliens present were all now under protection, they intended to have the women of the group work in the brothels.

The woman was the one in charge of one race and from her tone every species had is own representative, Saitama however didn't show any hint of emotion.

The woman wanted to know if the operation on this floor could be passed on to any of the other ships or if possible onto any of the planets.

Saitama didn't answer he just listened, her attention was brought by the sound of a large group of woman all naked and of different species, but this wasn't wat caught her attention. It seemed that a hierarchy was being created, each race had its own representative and from there the most desirable were above the others, but they were all separated, no race joined any other.

Immediately after that they made their way back into the elevator and that was when she saw it, Saitama's eyebrow rose for a brief second and had she not been a trained woman she would have missed it. With a simple gesture the elevator moved up instead of down and Saitama walked back to the bridge.

That's where they saw the woman T alongside Tylor and Tylor rubbing his head.

''All right I'll allow it, but I don't like it. Just make sure you keep sending in material'' Tylor said, as the screens became black.

''Hey''Tylor said without turning around.

Saitama didn't say anything.

''Apparently they want to explore the surrounding space, plus they aren't idiots so they want to find more resources. The problem is they wanted to go in separate direction''Tylor said without hesitation.

It is for this reason that any onlooker would have trouble knowing wether who was the leader, she for her part had begun to fully comprehend the reality of what was their roles. Both Saitama and Tylor stood in equal grounds.

Both men somehow were able to tell what the other was feeling, both had a power that brought those in front of them to their knees. But where Tylor ignored anything that was impossible and simply made it possible and Saitama he well he just went straight thru anything.

''Saitama, I have a job for you. Apparently some of the navigators on the ships have gotten together they want to talk to one of us. Saiatam be careful that third eye of theirs can do all sorts of things'' Tylor told Saitama.

She smiled, there was something about the tone in Tylor's words it was almost as if he was telling his other half to kill them all if it was needed.

Then there was the other thing, she had heard stories of how Saitama looked like a star that was repeatedly restrained, blinding yes but not unbearable, what he must look like when he no longer held back must be truly devastating to a person's mind.

A servitor walked up to Saitama and they both left to their destination, T layed her head on Tylors lap and she for her part used her seat to float to his side.

Tho she hesitated she took Tylors right hand and gently kissed it, any sign of affection however one sided was still something she desired and to her shock Tyor patted her head.

''Today is going to be one of those days'' his words were tired, as the screens light up with dozens of designs for agriculture, ship designs and armors were being brought online.

These screens were immediately replaced by the sight of several ships vanishing into the war, all headed in separate direction.

''There they go'' Tylor said, as another group vanished followed by another then another.

''Everyone seems to be too welcoming to this union' Tylor said

T for her part smiled and spoke as her mouth was near Tylors mid section ''Maybe they all trust you captain''

She however spoke differently''Perhaps they are all tired and realize they have little chice but to fight the monsters around them, even if they have to do it with those they hate'' Tylor immediately touched her cheek warmly

''And that there lies the question, as time goes by and a hint of peace sets in. Can this infant empire stay together and not tear itself apart or will it crumble away before it even truly forms''

[][][][[][]

A deep silence began to lingure in the ridge, only the sounds of the many servitors along with the beeping sounds of the many screens changing from one image to another. She could see Tylors eyes looked ahead almost as he were intently staring at something someone, tho the image of the screens was reflected in his eyes.

Tylors form didn't seem to acknowledge them.

T briefly rose her head and placed it on tylor's chess, she briefly hugged him as she tried to bring him back to reality.

''Somethings happening. I don't know what it is but it's coming'' Tylor said.

''What is it?'' she asked

''Don't know, but it feels familiar but different and entirely wrong at the same time'' Tylor answered.

The silence lingered again, this time however the image of faint sparks lighting up small patches of space as well as in some areas of the nearby planets could be seen on the screens.

Everyone was busy trying to restart any form of normality that it seemed as they were all overly eager to set down anywhere.

Tyor razed his head and spoke ''Yeah, so they want you to go with them?'' Tylor said as he spoke to someone that wasn't there.

''No don't worry if anything happens I can just summon you back here, but if I can't keep control\order then I really shouldn't be captain'' Tylor continued, as the image of several imperial ships headed together to an edge of space, it would be five months until their destination was known again.

Tylor rubbed his eyes and stared at the screens, he briefly exhaled and carefully rose from his seat. Again he did something he would never do for no reason, he took his weapon with him. ''What do you girls say if we go say hello'' Tylor said as he made his way to the hall.

Several alien and humans that had gone to the hall to pray, to feel the captain's presence, to know that the stories of his healing light was real. A golden chain wrapped itself around tylors left hand, its form could be seen enveloped around tylors neck and back.

As they made their way past the blue light that now always followed the captain, began to spread like as if something was dragging it away. It flowed straight to the people around the captain and began to remove their illness.

Body parts were regrown, blind were made to see, sickness removed and so on. They had quickly reached the elevator and made their way down, this time their descent was longer than previously anticipated.

They existed into a room covered in windows on both sides, stairs that led at least five floors down and eight floors up were arranged in it. As they neared the window, did she notice that tylor had come to see he guardsmen training, on one side guards men fought against the Soyokase's defence robots.

In another side aliens fought one another, soon they had walked up and down looking at every floor.

''Ana what do you think?''Tylor asked her.

''They are all skilled'' she answered

Tylor smiled and made his way to the elevator again ''Not everything is accessible by the bridge, so if I want to do some things I have no choice but to go there myself. Either that or send someone else'' he said as he smiled

The y arrived at one of the ships lockers that held many of the weapons for the defence force and tylor punched in a simple code, the wall itself opened and Ana's eyes widened. Several thousand tanks, mall dreadnoughts and heavy power suits were all standing there awaiting orders.

''Code acknowledged opening all heavy chambers'' a mechanical voice spoke all around them.

''Well are you going to say something or are you going to keep hidden back there'' Tylor said , tho he never bothered to turn and look to see who ever it was.

Ana turned and saw that a man wearing an old cadian carapace armor stood there tho he didn't say anything.

''Tell your captain or whoever is leading you that this is for them. Oh and everyone else is getting something so don't fight over who gets what. Work with what you get.'' Tylor said as a small crystal began to glow, its yellow form made it easy to be seen.

Again they made their way to the elevator and momentarily paused T couldn't move as well a she could and by all intent purposes she denied any form of levitation. She had stayed below when they had gone up the stairs and didn't bother climbing down. Now she could barely move.

The golden chain wrapped itself around her, then took the form of a seat and lifted T of the ground.

The woman smiled, as tylor held the end of the chain and immediately after, they were on their way.

Tylor walked into a room filled with space marines ones whose forms were covered with a mixture of adeptus mechanicus engravings and whatever chapters they were from. None of them acknowledge their presence.

Tylor however didn't care, he made his way to panel near the otherside of the room and pressed another code and what could only be called as knights in their towering machine forms came forth. This time the tech marines were all to aware of what was going on.

Tylor however walked out and left them in silence.

Again they made himself walk back to the bridge and there waiting for them were several people each one adorned with medals, stripes and several forms of gold on them.

The people didn't bother to wait for them to completely enter the room.

''Captain, re request the assistance of several of your ships. Tho we have already sent several exploratory vessels we also require toes that have forgeries in them.'' a man that looked like if he was dressed as a pirate from ancient times.

''Didn't I already offer you people the ships, but none of you could find any capable captains for them'' Tylor answered.

''There is also the surrounding space, tho true what you have said this fine vessel of yours could help us establish a better hold of this area.'' a woman added, she had her shirt open only covering her breast by the edges of it.

Her clothing was nothing more then a long dress that had what looked like a shirt, but if one looked closely it they would notice it was nothing but an add on.

''The issue is captain that if we do not move to secure this small section, this new home of our will fall. Eather by betrayal or by an unknown enemy'' a man said , this one however was covered in nothing but a robe that covered him from head to toe.

''...''tylor didn't say anything.

''Two things '' he began ''If you have found people to fill those shoes then I'll give them to you. However the deal remains, any aliens found are to be brought in any that deny our offer are to be left alone. Any that attacks is to be enslaved for ten years, then let go free.

If they find that they were wrong for accepting their offer, they would be enslaved for two years and be treated with full citizen status. They are just to learn how to do things.'' Tylor said

''Ofcourse '' the woman said as she liked her lips ''Cpatain what if we find more humans'' she asked.

''Do not enslave hemans, everything else remains'' tylor answered her.

The woman simply smiled seductively and said 'Ofcourse ofcourse'' she removed her dress and turned around,runic engravings of all sorts made themselves known to all onlookers.

What about now captain. What about people like me?'' she asked

''Find as many people with psychic abilities as possible and bring them to one of the planets, also find any people that are blanks and take them to the same planet. Tests the psykicks and separate the weak from the strong, no harm is to come to the blanks.

''Except teach them to defend themselves.'' Tylor answered almost as if he had been planing this from the beginning.

We do require the forge ships captain'' the robed figure spoke

''I'll give them to you, but if you're going to build a forge world please build them on dead planets, worlds where people can live safely are few and rare.'' tylor answer, ''But please try to create new things'' he aded, at the end

The group of people immediately vanished teleported away. Sighting Tylor simply said ''Saitama, wherever you are man I hope you're having a better time.''

][]][][][][

 **Where the blue sea in the warp lies, it is there that they awaite. Many are they but few stay.**

[1]Elsewhere deep within unknown space, a careful tune of a piano being played was being heard thru the fleet. Silent yet beautiful somehow bringing deep within the people's hearts.

Each note way painful for they dove their pain to come out, silent for only the heaviness of the weight of the united guardsmen was all that could be felt. They had been denied the right to join their fellow man in settling a new home.

How long had they been lost to the light of the astronomicon and the protective light of the Emperor. Now that they had found what seemed like a spark of hope their captains and commissars denied them the right.

Unbeknownst to them the ships captains themselves were silent and the songs of the navigators had all but stopped. In front of them all displayed by the screens, was the sight of the ever growing debry of the ruins of Ork rocks.

Silent but all too true, their decision weighed heavy on them. The plan they had concocted was a simple but effective, they would separate Tylor from his main guard and strike them down when the moment came.

Now however, they knew what fools they truly were.

The navigators had mentioned how the bald man looked like a raging inferno of pure yellow light, ever present blinding in fact but it didn't burn nor ruin anything around it.

They had warned that Saitam was no mere man and that infuriated the creature in Human form was not only insanity but an act of stupidity.

They had jumped as far as possible, the beacons light was now barely visible and the navigators were hesitant to leave it, in fact they could see several beacons in the distance, yet they remembered how silent ad horrifying the warp was when they were left alone to drift.

Now however they were being forced to drive deeper into enemy space.

A thunderous sound echoed through the vastness of space, Saitama was returning, ships navigators spoke as if they were seeing a beast of horrifying potential was heading straight for them.

To put it in simple words they spoke of how the yellow light ate away at the warp and made it his own. The light grew and spread all around him.

They were to turn and claim any world possible, aliens that joined them would be taken to see Tylor and learn about their position. The plan was simple drive into them that Humanity was their master, obey and live deny the truth and either be destroyed or be enslaved. Should they surrender after attacking then their enslavement will be shortened.

Ten years was the time given to them as slaves, however Tylor couldn't be expected to be everywhere so between the captains, they had decided to keep any alien encounters, until anyone that still remembered a time before their servitude existed.

Quickly ship by ship began to jump to any nearby planet and moon, yet what they transmitted was both disturbing and great at the same time. Planets full of technology and empty cities, this was the greater part.

However what was disturbing was the fact that the cities were all empty devoid of life, not even the Orks were present.

Soon their lone cruiser was the only ship left awaiting the bald man, reports of guardsmen dropping on the planets and some of the moons and uncovered the sighs of some sort of resistance, yet forasmuch as their sensors read these were few and far between.

Tho they hesitated they unleashed the few robots into each world and in what would have seen as a second planetary readings were sent back to them, the worlds were empty, no life was present.

The loud boom announced Saitama's return, as he made his way into the bridge and saw the few words displayed no life-animal or sentient.

Tho the people in the bridge looked at him for any reaction, none was present, instead the bald man said that they should try and make the planets their own. At least while they still had the chance.

The few tech marines wanted to see what secrets the alien tech had, a few ships would use whatever means possible to move from planet to planet. Theirs was chosen to keep the creature away and if needed unleash the creature on whatever enemy they encountered.

Tho disgusted the captain agreed with this motion, however that meant that they had little choice but to make their way faster back to the planet.

The creature in human form simply sat on the captain's chair, an act that would have meant death to any other man. However he himself was not as foolish, if the creature could stand the emptiness in space and take and destroy several ork rocs in battle then no human weapon could hurt it.

At least none he had on him at the moment.

[2] Saitama wa quiet he was on a chair that no one was using and in all honesty it was cometherable. He had taken some of Tylors manga he had learned that being on a spaceship was boring, so if he wanted to entertain himself he had to either keep walking around or read.

Tylor had somehow brought several western cartoons-eastern anime and some games.

However even as he read the manga, Saitama couldn't help but want to talk to Tylor his master. The computers had shown the same signs that the two of them had found earlier, when they had to kill the giant skeleton.

Saitama knew that the people on the ship were uneasy around him, but in all honesty he didn't care. He knew that he hadn't done anything wrong, so if they had something against him that was their problem.

The unease of his mind finally grew too much for him, as well as his boredom so Saitama had risen from his seat and began to walk. The people made way for him just so he could move past them and the servitors, the mixture of dead and machine even they acte strangely around him.

A pregnant guards woman wearing armor stood in front of him, like a deer caught in the headlights of an incoming car.

Saitama paid little attention to her and walked passed her

''Hey can you hear me'' Saitama said, his voice echoing thru the ship's hall. The people around him just stood still.

'' _Wats wrong''_ Tylors voice answered back in his head.

''We found a lot of worlds like the ones we found earlier, you know the ones that were empty'' Saitama continued.

The silence that followed was enough to understand, however Tylors unease reached him.

'' _Do you think that there's another one. Do you need my help?''_ Tylor answered.

''No, I can do it alone, just get ready incase we find the missing aliens. I'll make sure they get sent back to you.''Saitama said, un known to him his power overflowed as he anticipated the possible fight with an enemy that could last more than one punch.

The sounds of feet moving as several guardsmen ran to strike at any enemy that had somehow enter their cruser. Yet the pressure of Saitamas presence and light was so overwhelming that even the battle beast employed by the commissars were brought to their knees.

The navigators screamed for their mind eyes forced them to see a creature that ate away at the warpo growing ever more powerful threatening to devour them hole. Yet as their souls neared the creature, the yellow light took one look at them and gently moved them aside.

It had no interest in them, infact it saw the souls all around it as if they matter very little, however as they began to exhaled in relief. The dread that was slowly vanishing quickly returned, the yellow light was willingly acting like a beacon calling for battle and something had answered its challenge.

][][][]][]

Tylor's voice became distant and Saitama released his tightening fist, he had gotten over excited and when he turned around he noticed that a hle group of people had gathered. No doubt his screaming had brought some unwanted attention.

He thought to himself, that they must have wanted to see what was going on. After all people had a tendency to do that, so for the span of a few seconds he just stood there staring at them, while they all stared back.

So when noone said anything, he just decided to keep walking and act as if nothing had happened, after all if he had done something wrong, then the people would have said something.

So as he began to walk again he began to hear the murmurs of the people he had left behind, in all honesty he could have heard them and understood every word, but if they didn't say anything directly them what they said didn't matter.

[1]Little did Saitama know or care that he would fail to return to his masters side, for several months to come. One by one planet and moons were being scanned either by deep orbital computers that carved out the planets to their cores, or br several machines that mapped them out entirely.

Each one despite how different they were came to one conclusion, something had come and taken the planet's inhabitants and as if some sort of unknown shadow, it had spirited the inhabitants away.

Three things repeated themselves, the soil no matter where it was, was completely loose as if something had come right out of the ground. The second computers seemed to have been exposed to some sort of image displacer as the robots attempted to see the last minute and nothing could be seen.

No security camera, pick recorder of any kind and even the cellphones became dark all at the same time.

The last and the most disturbing piece of information, not a single footprint had been found. This was the most disturbing piece of information, for even demons left traces of them being anywhere, dark Eldar had the ability to hide themselves yes, but in all honesty even they left faint traces here and there.

Mistakes made by overly enthusiastic ones, or simple splatters of blood from someone that overly enjoyed themselves.

Right now however it was of absolute importance that those world found became locked under imperial rule. However there were few ships out with them at the moment and like it or not, they needed to call in for help, so reluctantly knowing full well that aliens those disgusting inferior beings, knowing that those creatures could be the ones to answer their call.

For their entire lives they knew that the alien and the traitor deserved nothing but death, the alien not because they were alien but because of the hatred they had towards Humanity. Time and time again, if anyone in the guard or the fleet had any doubts, they were extinguished with the time they ad fought under the emperors name.

Now however after spending so long away from the protective light of the astronomican, they were too tired to refuse Tylors order to accept those creatures.

How many guardsmen had eaten the corpses of their dead in a desperate attempt to alleviate their hunger. How many potential mothers lost their unborn from the lack of food and water. Like it or not but the two men\creatures had control of the beacons that now guided them.

If what the stories told were true, then Tylor himself had the power to take away the warps taint.

Like it or not but the captains of their makeshift fleet all simultaneously agreed in an unspoken way, strait only learned with years of experience. The transmission was simple, their location the amount of worlds moons and even the cities along with whatever plantlife was available was sent back.

After a minute a response was given and a mixture of both alien, human and machines would be sent to colonies the world's. The order was simple yet infuriating, a beacon would be sent to them, along with both technology and whatever else was available at the moment.

Robots whose purpose was to create agri worlds were to be used to do exactly that, gene bats would begin to create animal life. The ships they had were to protect the planets found and whatever material could be brought together, was to be sent back to the main settlement.

As for any dead world or moon encountered, manufactures should be built, use their materials to build both ships and any defenses they needed.

 **6**

[][[][[]

Tylor from his end wasn't having any better time, Saitama's message had brought his attention and like it or not he needed to send in help. In reality he wanted to call his friend back and if it were possible to abandon the area.

However that wasn't an option, stories here and there picked up by the computers made a mess of the history of the people both on board the Soyokase and the planets below. In fact the ships that had several robots in them, either repairing their systems or replenishing their food-water or air supplies, picked up any conversation possible.

Yet nothing made sense , that was in a restrained way of thinking and in all reality Tylor knew all too well what people he had with him and he was afraid because of it.

If what he heard thru the robots, then he had people from the Great Crusade, to the modern times. A mix mash patchwork of broken histories.

Tylor brought his hand to his head as a pain began to make itself known here and there, so weather he liked it or not he called to the fleet captains and yet again asked for something from them. People that were good at uncovering the past, it would be them that would piece together Humanity's past, as well as record the present and ongoing history in the making.

The Soyokase's forgeries had been pushed to their limit making materials of all kinds for the growing settlements. Yet even tho he had sent out ships into space to help with the melting and building of materials, yet this only pushed more strain on the Soyokase as more and more material was brought in.

Now he had to move some of the ships he had on board, they would be eight in total on two medical four attack ships-one colony and one forge. They would be fully stocked with supplies, weapons armor-robots food and water and most importantly of all a beacon so communication could be easier.

The problem was that there was no real way to send them to Saitama's location, they all needed captains and skeletal crews.

Then there was the other issue, the women were all ripe to give birth, the hands and heads of the quickly growing infants could now be seen marking themselves on their mothers stomachs. This somehow made the women even more attached to him.

Now they all followed him wherever he went, in fact it was them who forced him away from the bridge, he now had to sleep in the same room with all of them.

Yet there was another issue to be held, to the east was the area of space where they had come from, the marks of the beacons prove that it was from there where they had come from.

To the west a dark shadow that was covered in debris from countless dead ships.

From the reports that were coming in, the captains of the ships that had broken off to explore would be bringing in the metals and whatever they found to help build up defenses-ships-satellites and so forth.

Aliens encountered would be brought in whether they liked it or not.

To the north Saitama's location a section of space with world perfectly capable of supporting life, but they were empty no animal life was present. Only soul crushing emptiness was there.

To the south there was nothing but space rock, no worlds were found, only an endless field of asteroids drifting uselessly in space.

Adding to that there were request from the fleets for a beacon and when Tylor called in for people that could lead the few ships to Saitamas location, they out right demanded that if that group was going to have a beacon to help them, then they two needed one . There reason was navigation and communication.

The beacons weren't the issue, the petitions for the same kinds of ships that were being prepared for his friend were. These were few and far between and the reason he had decided to send those to his friend was that there were several useful planets.

Still nearby planets were being taken by several aliens convinced, it wasn't an act of rebellion of any kind, in fact blueprints of their buildings were being sent in and robots were constructing several things.

The Soyokase soon found itself alone with only the few forge-medical and defence ships that surrounded it. Only a small number of alien and human ships not apart of its original holds remained.

Tylor could feel his headache growing, he had seen it before. He knew that the captains of those ships were right and the beacons were needed, yet he also knew about the risk those objects brought in.

So just for the hell of it he decided to move the Soyokase, he didn't make it a mile when his communications systems went insane. Reports from the planets-ships and few space stations being built wanted to know where he was going.

Their words sounded ancius, like a group of children desperately asking their parents not to abandon them.

Reluctantly he moved the Soyokase back to its original location.

T looked at Tylor with eyes that were both frightened and saddened. ''Are we leaving?'' she asked him.

''No, I thought it was good to move a little'' Tylor answered back.

Gasping sounds drove Tylors attention and a small group of men and woman stood at the bridges entrance, the people that gathers in the hallway had grown in the short amount of time they had been there. Now both aliens and Humans were there.

Still the group that stood among'st them were thin men and women, their faces young and pleasing to look, their figures looked as they didn't have an ounce of fat in them.

They all had a sense of arrogance to them, yet as hard as Tylor wanted to call them Eldar he couldn't.

''Captain is something wrong?'' a woman asked

''No I just thought that it was a good idea to move the ship a little'' Tylor answered ''Anyway since you're here don't you people think it's time you should go down and make a settlement.'' the moment Tylors words left his mouth did he instantly regret it.

Everyone of them had a look of horror and cold blood chilling dread. They all had elegance to them, now however they lost all sense of it, some even gave a step back.

The few ships that remained surrounding the Kosoyase all refused to to leave the blue light of the horse talismas power.

The people on those ships, as well as some on in the planets. There was something about knowing that there could be a moment that the blue light would banish.

Tylor knew that this was the same reason, the captains of the far away fleets wanted the beacons, yet as he looked at the group in front of him. There was an unspoken set of words. [ Abandoned Children]

''We..we have our ship and this one captain'' a man answered him, as he stutterer to say the words.

''Try to branch out and get along with each other. Sorry for asking.'' Tylor wondered what exactly had happened to the people to bring them to this. One thing was certain tho.

The Soyokase was now forced to stay where it was, Tylor felt his headache grow. Reluctantly he sent out a wide transmission, he called anyone that could pilot a ship and told them to take an important object to the locations of the fleets.

He had long ago passed the horse talisman on the beacons, but he still didn't like sending them away.

Several of the men and woman walked up to him and took some of the empty seat, they all turned to look at Tylor and simply asked.

''Captain, we would like to request if possible, if you could allow us to have some of your springs built in our ship swell.'' a woman asked.

''Sure no problem'' Tylor answered

They immediately teleported away and soon Tylor Ana and T were left alone, several of the woman were in their room resting.

[]

 **[5-4-3]** Tylor watched the worlds all around him and decided whether the people liked it or not he needed to go down and see what was happening down there personally. However first he needed to wait for the delivery boys to show up and pick up the beacons, that was another thing like it or not he needed to get the beacons he had left behind already under his control.

He wasn't an idiot, so he knew that some of those ships had navigators. That was the thing navigators could see into the warp, so why couldn't they see the light from Terra.

Ana and T that sat next to Tylor could see that something was troubling Tylor, for a deep silence was starting to set thru. It was this that happens whenever Tylor moved, it was true that they had spent a short amount of time with the man, but anyone that spends enough time with him they begin to see certain things.

Tylor for his part was ignorant to both of the woman next to him, he was too deep in thought to care. His mind was caught up with the questions about the other two issues psykis and blanks could be found and he needed a way to fight chaos and similar people.

There was a way to deal with it and that was to kill all psykers, however that really didn't solve anything and only really increased the body count.

Psykers needed training, there were navigators and he was certain that some of the Space marines had Librarians with them. So there were people that could teach them to use their powers.

But what to do about the Blanks, they didn't have any powers and supposedly they didn't have any souls. This meant that they were completely invisible to the demons in the warp.

The solution was simple, put all the blanks and psykers together. The blanks would suppress the psychic powers and at least this way both outcast could have a place to exist. So would he risk joining both the alien and the future slaves into this new group.

Then there was the other thing, something that needed to start but the recruits had yet to rave. The first set would be done by giving them the best armor-weapons and vehicles unaugmented Humans could use.

From the most capable three groups would be made one augmented with drugs and chemicals to increase the people's response-power and ability to think.

The next one would be augmented by mechanical implant and synthetic tissue. This would allow them to both communicate with machines and allow them to both use and-build or repair anything as they go.

The third would be a group combined with the fragments of regular people and the augmented. They would be given power suits and armors to help them increase in their power.

From thece groups a new batch would be made, separated from the ones before, the chemical augmented would be granted mechanical and civerneted implants. The same would be done to the mechanically upgraded, they would receive the chemical augmentations.

However the third group the one that was made of regular people, they would receive all of the implant and chemicals all at once. This is done to keep them able to see the world in a different sense, with thece upgrades stronger weapons and armors that normal people could never use.

In reality from what he saw on the computers, they were actually Spartans from Halo, guns-knives-armors and vehicles specially designed for them. The question was should he add, psykers and blanks to thece groups.

Finally from this group the best would be chosen, powered skeletons would be created, armors and weapons far more advanced than their predecessors would be built especially for them. Thece would be the Colonial Marines.

With any luck, he could get the space marines to let him clone their gene seed, that way he could get another group of reliable soldiers into the bunch.

The robots combined with everything else should be enough to help defend the small section of space for the moment.

That was the thing, it was only enough for the moment anything that was a real threat could shatter the defenses that were up right now, if it really wanted to.

Tylor exhaled and rose from his seat ''I'm going to go planet side for a bit, can the two of you take care of things here until I get back'' Tylor asked T and Ana.

Both women looked at him expectantly, as if wanting more information on what was going on. Tylor however simply walked away, the planets were supposed to be under several groups control, it was a complicated thing but an effective one.

One alien\people were governed by a group that would be voted in by the people. Thece would always only be the most capable, regardless of what many felt, from them a larger set would be put in power, essentially the thing went something like this, country-nation-planet-solar system and so on.

It applied to hive words as every floor would have a representative and so on.

There should or would be a lower group that maintains interaction-food distributions-factories and everything essential going. It should work as long as some idiot or group of idiots didn't didn't try to keep power for themselves.

A beeping sound alerted him that the beacons had been picked up and were headed to their destination, after they arrived they would act as the markers for him to send the ships requested by the people.

][][][][]][[]

Petitions for documents of all kinds were being sent thru every ship, anything from screws to the simple hand held protective talismans that the shipborne had were being requested.

It petition was simple, send in anything that can fend of the warp, don't give up your own protection, so feel free to copy whatever writing on your talismans and give us a description of what it does.

Objects such as statues-rings-necklaces and anything similar please put what they are made of and a pike of said object as well as what they are used for.

As a member of the Inquisition her loyalty was to the Emperor and by extent to humanity as a hole. Like it or not she was caught in several situations that were completely out of her control.

Any Inquisitor knew that these situations were nothing but death sentences, Tylor and Saitama had been separated and the plan to weaken the twos men had succeeded. Now however a problem had come up.

Reports had come up, apparently the two of them could communicate regardless of the distance, each move done by Saitama was seen by Tylor and if Tylor was in danger Saitam would know about it.

This was common knowledge to her, however this bit of information had caught the few people she had managed to gather by surprise. Then there was the issue about the new chain tha floated alongside the captain.

Up until now he had used it for nothing more than to carry the woman that stuck around him, they all took advantage of its abilities, however there were the moments moments Tylor lowered his guard. More than one attack from a dart, las gun or even a regular blade was blocked by that chain, it was as if the cursed object was alive.

Time and time again she believed that the foolish man didn't have a plan or any course of action, since they had left Cadia. Now however every move done, it was as if every step taken had been planned.

The beacons-the strange water world and even the gathering of the aliens.

Tylor seemed like he never truly had a plan, however there were those times, times when he was alone that anyone that looked at him could see his mind at work.

''Inquisitor a transmission has been sent to you'' a servitor walked up to her ''Do you wish to hear it.'' it said.

''Let's hear it'' man spoke

''Hey are you busy, anyway even if you are I need you to do something for me.'' the transmission sopd as the sounds of children laughing and running was heard. ''Anyway remember the beacon we left behind awhile back, well I need you too go back and secure it for the Union. Look I know what you're going to say but we're going to need to go back and secure the beacons. So any ship you need is yours as long as it's in the docking bay.'' statick now filled the room

''Oh and before I forget send in any aliens you meet. So please don't kill them for no reason. Listen if they don't attack and want to be alone leave them alone, if they attack and surrender enslave them for four years, if you crush them enslave them for ten years and if they join us just send them in.''

''Protect that beacon.'' Tylors words finally come to an end.

''Pas me thru that idiot'' she said

''Yeah'' Tylor answered

''If you want me to do that I need a real reason.'' she said\demanded, her words sounding harsh and unusually cold.

''The truth is that those beacons we left behind are attracting both unwanted and wanted attention. Lost people are being guided to alight where they can restart their lives, unwanted because opportunist will use them to attack the already weak and beaten.

There is also the other thing, we passed imperial strongholds, meaning that we will end up running into them. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say Inquisitor.'' Tylor finally finished explaining.

''I'll leave when I can however I want to be able to take those I deem useful for this'' she answered, her voice showing no signs of any form of changing her mind.

''Alright but you have to set up mid way stations both for military and trade purposes and….. I want you to keep this part between us, incase those beacons ever go oup, make the stations reachable by ships without warp travel.

This is so those world won't ever be left defenseless or without food again. Yes I know you'll try and claim planetes for yourself.' Tylor finished, before the clicking sound of him cutting of any form of response she might have had.

She was disturbed not because the man was already taking into account her every move, but already the response to several aliens and pirates. However there was something that were said in that short exchange.

It was almost as if tat man knew that she had been gathering a group to try and take the new empire being formed, so he simply sent them somewhere else. Still this did present an opportunity, there was a perfectly working beacon, that served both as means of communication-worked as a guide in the warp and was acting like a lighthouse continually attracting lost imperial ships.

Yes this was an opportunity, one that shouldn't be passed out. Afterall there really wasn't any reason to listen to the man and if he was willing to give ships-food and armament to the Inquisition. Then who was she to deny it to him.

[ **Initiating countdown, multiple beacons have been deployed. ][][][]][]processing , hostile zenos detected ][][[]error no Federation signals detected.][][][][]][]][]][[] error no secondary, seb or primary beacons detected.][][][][][ error sinthetics all destroyed.]][][]**

 **][][[]][]Eror all alliance species terminated ][][][][ initiating collection of materials, ]][[][][[ unidentified engravings detected. Analyzing ]][][]][[ complet aid for self repair accepted. Beginning process]**

 **[ Countdown initiated]] Alert multiple hostiles detected, initiating deep warp activation ][][][][ one match found ][][][][ Planet unknown, life signs Space Marine and Human[]**

 **Beginning deep warp transmissions[] 2[][][[**

][]][][]]

[]][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][[][]][[][[]

 _ **][][][]][][][][][][]]][][]**_ Rules

1; All alien should they kneel to humanity they are accepted as lower citizens. Any representative is accepted as full citizen.

1.1; From the main settlement worlds\ original worlds settled are to hold a council to govern both the close by plants and the citizens living in them.

1.2; Species\interactions are to be the ones to try and see how both aliens and humans can get along. Primarily for some aliens aren't compatible with any form of interaction with other races [ **Any deemed usable is to be marked for their specialty** ] as well as the opposite , so those deemed capable of interacting with several species [ **are to be marked as possible threats]**.

1;3; Do to the fact that some people can't contain themselves any pregnancy found between alien and human is not to be terminated. Instead **if a woman is pregnant, them she is to give birth to eight human children for every tained child she has given birth to.**

 **If it is a man who en pregnated an alien then he is to supply sperm to impregnate fifty seven human woman.**

Brothels are allowed, so interactions are allowed, depending on the situations the guard is to be presented with pleasure girls whenever possible to help relieve them of their stress. Any pregnancies are to be allowed. [Termination is not permitted]

2.1; All aliens encountered are to be given a choice to join the union, should they choose to join then they will be slowly demonstrated the dangers of the universe. [ **Allowing them to sneak recording devices and then sending them back with the un edited footage is allowed** ]

Any technology found usable, is to immediately be analyzed and put to use for the unions benefit.

2.2; Alien species that refused to join the union, are to be allowed to join should they have tried to join without hostilities. However should they have been attacked by the aliens and the aliens later discover that they were mistaken\surender.

Then that species is to be enslaved for four years [depending on how violent the attack was]

2.3; Any alien that is deemed usable are to be taken and made examples of. Servitude to the union is to be minimal ten years for the entire species[ **extension of this is a playable per individual. Any children born are to be released at the ten year limit** ]

Full citizenship is only accessible after joining the union after eight years,[ **however depending on the species, worlds will and can be denied to the many** ]

3.1; Fleets\ships are to be kept in forms that can benefit itself, as well as given colony ships for the ability to re start any new homes, should they become lost once again.

3.2; These lost colonies are to be given full citizen status and be brought up to date. Aliens from the same species of the union are to be brought back and rejoined with full status of their peers.

3.3; Fleets encountered are to be given the same treatment as the examples given above.

[][[[]]

1.1;Penal colonies high infractions will be gathers until the amount of men that can fill one hive floor is completed, the same is to be done with women. Meaning that until one floors worth of inmates can be filled, they are to be kept separated from the opposite sex.

Yes this includes aliens as well.

Separate and joint planets are fully allowed to be settled.

All are to be striped of all none life sustaining technology and mystic abilities and be given a week's worth of food-water and medicine and are to be immediately sent to whatever world was chosen for them.

Keep both genders separated and repeat the process until separation is no longer an option. At this point in time all previous male and female locations are to be supplied with the opposite gender.

This is to repeat for a total of ten years.

From this point on the planet is to be left alone until no one remembers where they came from, then the planet's inhabitants are to be brought back into the Union as fully functional members of society.

1.2 techno penal worlds are planets whose inhabitants are all enhanced with technological means. All inhabitants are to be kept under watched and as previously stated be supplied with equal member of the opposite sex.

Any creations such as machinery, vehicles and implants created are to be immediately recorded and analised to see if they can benefit the unions as a hole or its armed forces.

1.3; chem worlds are planets whose inhabitants are fall augmented with chemical enhancements. Do to the fact that these as well as some techno worlds,[ might not be penal plates] all inhabitants are to be monitored to see if any new organs ar genetics are beneficial for the Unions people.

Please note that all alien penal worlds are to be given the same treatment.

Gene worlds are planets that an aliens or humans who have been marked as everyone would be better if they did not exist. These people are to be put on a planet with the opposite sex of two species specifically only two species depending on the situation.

This is to see that if out of these worthless beings, something useful can be made from their descendants. [ **More than one race is eligible to be placed on a planet, but only if deemed capable of interbreeding** ].

1,4;Blank worlds. These are world specifically created to house blanks, bat grown and naturals are to be increased in number as fast as possible without damaging the gene pool. [ **These are not penal worlds** ]

1.5; Psyker worlds are to be used to train psykers of all kinds navigator houses can choose whoever regardless of age they may breed with. This excludes any that are already wed or are too young to breed. Please note that if a psyker is a close relative to a guardsmen-doctor-researcher or farmer, they are to be excluded from this.

[ **ANY FAILURE TO EXCLUDE TOPES THAT ARE SUPPOSED TO BE EXCLUDED. WILL RESULT IN THE ENTIRE NAVIGATOR HOUSES DESTRUCTION** ]

1.6; sementary planets house the tags-crosses or corpses of the unions dead. Their names, where they fought and their regiments to be placed in them.

The planets foundation will be near the core and built up. Continues maintenance is to be kept. [It does not matter if the building somehow drops into the planet's core. The names of the dead are not to be harmed. That's why maintenance is continuously made.]

1.7 forge words create all that is needed as well as teaching all that grow there how to create-maintain and repair all technology. [Do to the agreement with the tech marines no more can be placed on this file.

1.8; Harbest\agry worlds, bethem water planets, farming planets, beast breeding plants and so forth make up the majority of the union's food supply.

1.8\2; medical worlds are planets that have been marked to grow specific plants and animals that have been found to have medical usefulness.

1.9; Training worlds are military\housing\live fire\beagle housing and multiple use worlds for the defenders of the union. [Do to security purposes no more can be documented.

1.9\2; yes space marine worlds are included in this category.

1.10; Do to the more than abundance of demand Sex world do have their own section. Mainly do t the fact that they hold up nearly all entertainment purposes. Casinos-alcohol-fine dining and so on

[Oddly enough slaves are out right rejected here. It is suspected that this reasons for the tight hold they have in any unwilling slave is sen as a weak link. Therefore rejected]]]

][][]][]][][[]][][

][][][][][][]

Tylor ''We cant keep going this way. I was wrong w have no other choice''

Saitama ''If you do it , you have no right to regret it''

Tylor '' I have no other choice. I hope the Space Marines forgive me for this. We need an armie and not just any armies , one that can both kill demons in real space and in th warp itself... The blanks shall strip the unholy ones of their power, while the psykers will erase them from existence.''

''They will be born from our best from both ends, soldiers-scholars and those with unshakable faiths shall stand. They will be our last line of defense.''

The recorded conversation of Captain Tylor and Lord Saitama. The day the Mournful were created.

]][][[]]][][]][][[]

[Give me your worthless, from those that didn't make it into the guards, faid to become Space Marines or simple don't have anything good about them, that is that makes them anyone of note.

I don't want the best I want is the worst.]

''You were all gathered, from all over from the worst the universe could make. Everyone says your useless, that you're worthless.

Maybe they're right maybe they're not, train together. Push each other. Those of you that failed to be Space Marines, you have how you were trained pushed your new brothers in the same way, the marines pushed you.

Would be soldiers train each other in every way you learned. Live-learn-struggle -adapt and overcome.

I give you ships-armors-weapons and recruits. More will come, invent more and pushed each other as far as possible'' Tylor, the foundation of the Faithful

]][][]][][]][]][][


End file.
